How to dye a soul
by Undeadgorewolf
Summary: Everything Beast Boy knows begins to crumble, so he runs away and ends up in Tokyo where he discovers his inner demons and turns in to a monster, Can he be cured? Will he ever see his friends again? My first fic go easy on me.
1. Prologue:left behind

**Left behind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or Tokyo ghoul  
**

Spring, it seemed queer to him how such a normal time could cause so much trouble, especially when you are green, with pointy ears, teenage, and above all horny. Beast-boy considered himself lucky about his powers since they saved his life countless times, allowed him to meet his friends and family, he was rather fond of all he had received, but the instincts were not all that pleasant, the most troublesome was the sex drive.  
Like a normal teen he had urges but the amount was not normal, it was ruled by the seasons well more like one season the mating season, in times like this he struggled not to jump to his love and engage intercourse, in all truth he would have preferred if his mate knew about his need, screw that his feelings would've been good. Yes, Beast-boy had a crush.  
Normally when he wanted the attention of a female he would show off his trait fang pointy ears a great smile and do something funny, the ladies seemed to like him, but this one girl wouldn't laugh no matter what, to her he was nothing but a cooky brat that was in need of attention, a bothersome small brother who tried his best to make her smile and succeeded in getting her pissed, although she knew he was a friend she could trust her life to, so he did not give up.  
Time passed merciless as always the Titans became not so teen seeking for new frontiers to cross, this brought new people, especially new relationships, almost all the Titans were in a courtship mostly with other Titans, that sadden the green teen but he had lots of hope left after all she was the same no boyfriend or any other form of courtship for the matter. How blissful it was to imagine him and her together with her smile at him at all times how wonderful, but he could not do it, state his feelings for her, after all he did not have a chance. Whenever he approached her he was insulted, pushed away, threatened to be sent to another dimension or plainly ignored.  
This spring was different he was prepared he would tell her even if it meant to be despised by her, he could not hold it in any longer, longing for her, searching her voice, craving her company even her nasty remarks he was driven insane by her existence. It hurt him to breath her aroma, but not as much as being in some place without it. This was impossible to maintain he had to do it and suffer the consequences (which ever they may be) it no longer was a matter of affection it was of survival and decency.  
His window was the Titans party celebrated every may, he selected this particular time since it was easy to go unnoticed and Raven seemed to be more approachable during this celebration, he prepared everything before hand, this time he would not screw up. He gathered his confidence to reach her as he woke up it was today "Well, let's do this, today my life is going to change," he said, although he didn't know how right he was about that.

 **The party**

Like every year the tower was full with Titans from all over the world so full it was difficult to walk yet they all managed he was, as always, playing the jokester everyone knew, but this time he was waiting like a hunter for the proper moment to strike. After a while he realized the absence of his loved one so he slipped away from the crowd and started his search for her until he came to the rooftop he stopped inches from the door. She wasn't alone.  
"How long do we keep meeting secretly?" said aqua-lad much to his surprise his girlfriend gave him a small frown an answered "Just for a little longer and I'll be able to prove that our relation doesn't affect my powers" he gave her a weary smile while she leaned in and kissed him. The pair of lovers drowned in their kiss so much that everything else disappeared from their sight while their senses numbed to the touch of the loved one, slowly melting them into a single though a single feeling.  
So caught, they were by their make out season they never heard the loud noise the door made as someone collapsed against it, nor the empath felt a swirl of emotions that the falling person, let escape for a fraction of second to latter be silenced forever, yet one person on the roof did notice.

 **Beast-boy P.O.V**

While I stood there my enhanced senses picked up the arousal of the pair, the pheromones, endorphins, and other stuff that could tell you just how much they enjoyed the whole act and how much they loved each other. Deep within me I've always known how much it hurt to lose what you care most for to another, yet this hit me where it hurt most, I had been fighting a lost war for a long time and I did not even notice when it started.  
For a long time I've held my feelings since I believed that the girl I craved for was out of reach and no matter how much I stretched my arm it wouldn't be able to touch her, but until today I didn't notice how far she really was, just at that instant I could realize the feelings all fanboys have for their idols, you may be in the first row, yet that won't mean she'll notice you, smile at you, or even know that you exist. Everything is one sided and no matter what the wall that separates you is unmoved by how much you feel.  
There was nothing left once again I hid and ran away. I was of no importance to the one that my heart won't forget. At that moment I wasn't sad, after all, if I did she would notice, in all the years I've been with her thought me how to make my feelings fade away so that she wouldn't know, like that I've protected myself and her from all harm.  
I went downstairs and resumed my work of making everyone happy, how couldn't I? The clown's job never ends as long as there's someone to make happy our job does not end, even if you are being torn apart you forget everything and smile until that time comes and you pass away. Simple isn't it, smile even if the whole world is against you, that's all you have.  
When the party was finally over and all the other Titans left, the Titans west were so tired they decided to leave cleaning for tomorrow, following the script I made some jokes that left all a bit annoyed and went to my room, although I won't be getting any sleep tonight. When I got there I packed my things cleaned up picked the stuff that could blow my cover like my books (yeah, I read books), the only photo of my parents, the diary and some clothes, put them in a bag, and then write the goodbye letter.  
 _Dear friends_ _For a long time now there's been a lot on my plate and frankly I can't keep this up, so I'm going on a long vacation don't know how long I'm not even sure I'll return but it is necessary since I've begun to lose sight of who I am._ _I'll try to keep in touch, but god knows where I'll be so you may not reach me. Hope we meet again some other time dudes._ _Beast-boy_  
Dead surely is one of the weirdest dudes there is out there, you know about him since you have understanding, yet you never get to meet him face to face, but when the time comes all he does is to knock on your door and reach out his hand. That night he stopped by mine and all I could do was to take his hand and pass away smiling like the fool I've always been.


	2. Chapter 1: goodbye happy days

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Teen Titans or Tokyo ghoul**

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I made it out of the tower as silently as possible so that no one noticed, getting caught was no longer an option but before leaving everything behind me, I picked some rocks and piled them, it was a grave for him. For my mask, a part of me crafted for the purpose of making those around me happier and to be happy myself. The mask no longer served its purpose there was nothing left in there, all I'll be is a leftover to be kept out of pity, not a place to call home so in front of his grave I swore to be happy in his place and find somewhere I belong to, what awaits me out there is a mystery, but I do know what there's left here and I hold no intention of coming back. Rest in peace Beast-boy you've done your part, let me do mine.  
In order to move I went to my adoptive parents' house, it wasn't safe to keep my appearance the way it was. There are some of my abilities that I've kept secret from the rest of the Titans, for instance, I can change the appearance I have in my human form even the color, the thing is it's really tiresome to remain that way, and when I sleep or pass out I revert back clothes included (since I actually don't wear any), well, I turn back to the mental image of myself, it's possible to change this image, but I can't do it alone, for that I need a telepath that helps me build the new image, for that Mento will help me.  
I boarded a plane to Africa, but the journey was not relaxing at all I had to keep my shape changed so that no one would notice a teen titan waking among the crowd, not just because of possible enemies looking for easy prey, also for not leaving a hint of where I was heading; so for the next 15 hours I had to keep another shape not an easy task if you consider that normally I maintain my transformation 1/2 an hour at most.  
When I arrived at my destination I found a massive door, that was not expected, nonetheless I knocked upon it. To the call answered a very tall woman of slender figure and nice proportions, though she did seem a little too big about 6 meters tall, anyway I simply ran at her to be welcomed with a hug.  
"Mom, I've missed you so much," I said while slowly reverted back to my five year old self and passed out.  
When I woke up I was faced with my adoptive family, obviously they all were concerned, well almost all Mento merely made his best angry glare that showed his disappointment."So care to explain what happened?" Said my ever inquisitive adoptive father. "Well, the thing is Beast-Boy gave up on living and left to the other side, and apparently he took as his the form of the 15 year old me, so until we fix this I'm stuck as a prep schooler" annoyance could be heard in my tone.  
Rita on the other hand seemed rather amused it's not every day that she could see her son, and somewhat she seemed happy about my form, she was hugging me the whole while like a first time mother, which certainly did not help with Mento's temper who obviously did not like the idea of a teen in the shape of a child getting all clingy with his wife so he went strait to the point.  
"Then I have to give you back your mental image and then you head back to your tower, right?" So I answered "Not exactly, I am not going back there I have no reason to go back there, so I figured I'll try to live a normal life somewhere new, a fresh start, so I'll need a new shape one that doesn't scream green monster." "You want a normal shape! You should know well how much that will take, not to mention the amount of mental pain you'll suffer! Are you insane?" to close the argument I told him "I know what am getting into, and I'm not taking it lightly but it's all I got left".

 **New life**

The boy stared out the window while the teacher continued the lecture, his short dark hair nearly covered his brown eyes showed a bored look. Life was a lot easier no worries the simple fact of being alive granted infinite possibilities, but taking an easy path that many others walk through was the best, no pressures just letting the current carry you slowly and peacefully, unlike many people Garfield was not looking for getting any spice in his life, he had his fair share in the past, so in the present, he chose the back row where he could observe life unfold before his eyes, the former titan was in his senior year and living a quiet life in the suburbs of Tokyo, just a few months from graduation tying to pick a university that had an easy major that would lead to a normal life.  
He went to the different universities of the area in tours that his school organized not much to mention, but when he got to Kamii something did pick his interest, more like someone, her red hair that fluttered with the playfully wind, long and messy her nicely defined figure, and a captivating smile, she was about two or three years older than him but after all that happened to him a mature girl was well welcomed.  
It all sated at the guide he saw her and so did she, at the time he though nice, yet that was all he never expected to go any further than some looks and a smile, if life taught him something was not to expect much of relationships with the other sex, but in the end she came to him asked him out he was happy and accepted.  
The first date was pretty simple they encountered in front of Hachiko in Shibuya then they saw a movie, a horror one the weirdest part was not in the movie itself, but in the girl beside him, when everyone was howling in terror and shrieking she was laughing her ass off, it was rather refreshing but the surly got some bad glares thrown at them. Later they went bowling she was stunning not really your common well mannered cool beauty, brimming with confidence yet smiling at all times and she was a little clumsy indeed.  
It was one odd emotion for him like seeing his past self once again, just a bit more calm and centered she knew how to have fun, but in the moment and place where she could let her true self run amok. The thing that captivated him the most was in the middle of their date was when they took a break and seated on a bench, she took out her notebook and told him to stay put, for the next hour or so she sat there drawing him, meanwhile he watched her really carefully every detail her smooth skin, her reddish locks, her soft lips all of her as she struggled, scribbled and did her very best to put all he was in the paper.  
When they were heading to her home it started pouring so they quickly looked for shelter and the only thing they could find was an abandoned shack near falling from its own weight, dark, damp and incredibly inefficient for sheltering from the rain, yet that was all they had for now, so he approached her to keep themselves warm and without rhyme or reason he kissed her with his eyes closed.  
He was amazed by the softness of her lips how good it felt to slowly explore her cavity at slow pace with his tongue, but most of all the metallic taste that lingered in all her mouth, strong and penetrating taste that filled his mouth and made him doubt his senses, after all, from all the girls he kissed in his life he could not recall a single one that held such intense flavor in her mouth; that flavor reminded him of something, what exactly it could be he did not know.  
He opened his eyes after a second to be face with a changed girlfriend now displaying red pupils, her whites had turned black and a few red cracks could be seen in them, from her back a reddish dark flame flared, her factions now transformed showed a delighted smile and a little red trail flooded from those soft lips of her, he tried to ask her if she was ok, but he could not. His tongue was now gone.  
He felt the pain hit him all of a sudden, from the impression he fell onto his back and looked at the girl that he had spent his afternoon with, from his knowledge of the animal world he could tell her look was that of a predator ready for the hunt as it enjoyed the look of fear of the prey in its last moments. It took but a second for him to choose and get ready to engage combat with his predator. He wasn't planning on dying today.  
He morphed into a monkey and climbed to the top of the roof to scape, but he was received by a rain of crystals shot at him like arrows and fell in front of the monster he transformed in the middle of the fall into an Ankylosaurus and swung his massive tail knocking her far away. He then changed into a cheetah and ran to the exit when suddenly the girl appeared behind him and cut his left leg, but his speed was too much so he went flying into the wall, in order to reduce the impact he turned into an elephant and when he hit the wall it shook the building to its foundations.  
It hurt so much he barely opened his eyes to see the monster of flaming back as it approached calmly enjoying the hunt. Suddenly the shack gave out and fell into them squashing the girl under its weight killing her instantly, as for him his upper half had ended outside of the house while his lower half was smashed to bits by the derbies of the house. His vision was blurry he laid down gasping for air, few minutes left to live all he heard were some footsteps approaching, but his consciousness did not last enough to notice who they belonged to or make sure they were real and simply passed out. In his last moments he thought how laughable was his whole romantic life, falling from the arms of the girl who loved him, to the arms of the girl who could see him as nothing but a friend to finally end up with a girl that saw him just like food. Her name engraved into his memory as the last girl he met: Aoki Aki.  
He could see his five year old blond self getting carried by his parents, all of them smiling as beast-boy stood beside them with an idiotic grin they all seemed so happily reunited in a complete bliss. Garfield walked toward them and noticed a hooded figure, no facial aspects to notice at all, just some long bone hands; the figure was encircling the group and they did not notice. With all his might he ran toward them and nearly reached them, just before he got to touch them the hooded figure pushed him aside taking them away as he fell into the abyss. The abyss was much like the sea, he was falling rapidly into the darkness, when all of a sudden it was dyed in red and he felt like two people were pushing him up out of the dark as he heard indistinct voices.  
He woke up in a white room not feeling much of his body, the smell of disinfectant filled the air he could hear a distant beeping and the voices of a crowd, he smelled something delicious near him soothing like a soup in the cold winter. He slowly opened his eyes and when he did, they changed to those of the monster that hunted him last night intermittently one of them got monstrous while the other was normal repeating the cycle every few seconds until it stopped.

 **AN: Well guys, that's chapter one if you show me you actually care about this fic I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow if not, see you all next week, also English is not my mother language so I may make some mistakes if you notice PM me and I'll try not to mess up again. If you have any doubts PM me. I'm not quite sure of the rating it may go up in latter chapters. This is the gore wolf signing of.**


	3. Chapter 2: Newborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tokyo ghoul**

 **Newborn**

When he woke up everything was distant, disconnected it all made no sense it was like waking up with hung over, the light hurt and there was a bothersome sound that roused him from his daze making him fully awake so he turned off his alarm, got up and started changing in his uniform, but at this point he stopped after all the last thing he remembered was getting into a falling shack with his date, it did not make any sense what happened after entering the shack? How did he get home? How did he sleep two whole days?

Overwhelmed, he seated at the border of his bed with the shirt still half buttoned, took the cell phone checked the date: He had actually slept for two whole days! That must've been one hell of a party he had after his date. His new girl just the thought of her filled his chest those playful eyes… that turned red and black while a red fire flared at her back. It all came back to him the events of that night, but he calmed down and convinced himself it was all a dream, how could it be true when he was standing on his legs now, sure his powers granted him fast regeneration but, he could not regrow limbs.

A bit more calm he finished dressing and head towards the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out the last bit of tofu and vegetables tat he had and put them all in the counter, washed the vegetables put a frying pan in the stove added some sesame oil, cut the vegetables in fine stripes and fried everything while adding some soy sauce, before it was ready he felt a disgusting smell coming from his frying pan he sniffed the air and he noticed the smell of rotten food the sauce made the smell biter and was a little metallic, so he threw out the food that he was planing on eating, god knows what would happen to him after one bite.

Rushing downstairs, he got to the door and locked, then headed towards a café which he usually visited having few minutes reminding he ordered a coffee and some sweets for the road, he left the election of the sweets to the waiter, when he received his order he was a little surprised that he was given a couple of reddish cubes that the waiter called guimauve and it smelled pretty good so he took his coffee drank it and headed to his school, it was his last day. On the way he ate the guimauve and it tasted really good to his starved stomach, it's sweetness filled the mouth they had some liquid that covered all his teeth filled cavity with a little metallic aftertaste, but somewhat it was fulfilling.

He got to the school gate just before the close and sneaked to the assembly to wait for his graduation papers, it was going to be one long day, but his friends would leave no space for boredom to enter his soul and he had his little speech to make now that he was leaving his position as captain of the track and field team, his bit of fun to life that started in his junior year when he transferred it amassed him how much fun he could have running when his life wasn't at stake and when he was holding back it was just for fun he had no interest what so ever in making it to the Olympics or some other big competition out there.

When it came to school life he had a good academic standing but not too much he was smart, but tended to play too much around so teachers scolded him for lacking seriousness and in the end it was reflected in his grades that happens when you don't get a hundred on every subject, but that gave him the acceptance of the group, that and the fact that he could be relied on when he was needed, he was always willing to help those in need so in a few months he had the image of the perfect senpai.

This last day at school was going to be one of the best of his life, as he swore years back in the grave of his former self he was going to live his life to the fullest, in the last two years of normal life he partied hard, had so many girls he did not remember half of them, he refused to fall in love again it was too much of a hassle yet like a fool he did it again after his little date with the monster. Well, life spins a lot and tonight he was going to hang a last time with his high school mates and most likely take a day off in his part time job.

He spent the afternoon bowling with his mates this was definitely his day all strikes not one pine left after he rolled his ball, but the time went by and he started to notice something strange, well not exactly notice more like the lack of something, he wasn't hungry at all and he didn't have a proper breakfast that morning. He went to a fast food restaurant with the rest of his friends, they all ordered their favorite meal and started digging, but for Garfield it wasn't so easy the same smells and emotions of his failed breakfast from that morning started to take over him, he felt nauseous and sick.

Being the second time this day he doubted his senses and took a big portion of his salad and when it got to his mouth, it felt much worse than the mere smell, hard and rough against his tongue, a really bitter flavor filled his cavity his throat so dry in search for liquid while the eyes began to get teary but some how he swallowed the whole thing and then noticed his companion's eyes looking at him with concern. In the end he said he was feeling bad, excused himself and went home.

When he got there he tried any kind of food, condiment, sauce that got in his hand, he tried them but, they all ended in the same dark place: his toilet. He could not understand just what happened to him since this morning he had eaten nothing, when thinking like that the dark haired teen remembered that morning's coffee and the guimauve.

He rushed out and not looked at the people or the things that were on his way, in the end the place he searched for was right before his eyes, but in his race here the boy had been hit, cursed, called a pervert and god knows what else so the strain got him and waves of fatigue washed over his body. Opening the door his eyes wandered looking for that morning's waiter and when their eyes meet the target, the waiter noticed him way before and had prepared one good cup of coffee and waited for his customer to approach the bar and when he was there a cup of steaming coffee presented in front of him.

"I've been wondering when would I get to see you dear customer. All the answers you are looking for I can give to you, but now it's not the time or the place to speak of such matters"

"What the hell is your deal dude! I come here to ask what exactly you gave me this morning to get your know it all attitude and you just tell me to wait without letting me utter a word!" said an angered Garfield to be answered in the most calm of tones

"Dear customer, you are disturbing the rest of customers if you continue to cause a ruckus I'll be forced to show you the exit" And in a low voice, "If you wait for a mere ten minutes I can answer your questions"

Seen how calm, composed and keen on waiting was his interlocutor Garfield choose to follow what he was advised and waited while drinking the coffee that was good indeed.

While he was waiting the news were on and among them was one about the mysterious collapse of a shack in the outer part of the city where ghoul investigators assured they found some of the liquid that characterizes them, in that moment he felt a shiver down his spine it was the same sack as the one from his dream, but if the collapsed building was real then the rest of the dream should be real, in that case just what had happened to him in the two days he was out cold?

When the ten minutes had gone by, most of the customers had left and were replaced by new ones, it was when the cafeteria was nearly full again that Garfield noticed the smell of the new crowd slightly different from the usual smell he was familiar with, after giving it enough though it was all crystal clear: none of them was human.

"As you might have noticed" said the waiter "all the customers here are not quite normal they are ghouls, and you have been the same for the last two days, you are no longer human so the only thing that can satisfy your hunger is the flesh and blood of those mammals that pollute our streets calling themselves humans" Logan stared into space for a while not believing what had happened to him and his fate "But is there nothing else I can eat, I mean I'm a vegetarian I don't do meat" The waiter chuckled "Unlike humans there, is no thing as a choice but since you are so keen on knowing, there are alternatives, like eating your own kind or starving to death, the last one I don't recommend since a ghoul's hunger is so strong it drives even the most kind person into a mental psycho, so in a sense the choice is yours: To eat or not to eat, willingly at least".

 **AN: Sorry for the format errors in the last chapters they have been fixed. Thanks for reading. Please comment.**


	4. Chapter 3: New life dark voices

**Dis** **claimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **AN: For those not acquainted with Tokyo ghoul this are some definitions of the terms used in this fic**

 **Kugan: A ghoul's eye it has red pupil and black whites.  
Dove: A term used to refer to a ghoul investigator. An investigator is a human who fights ghouls and in most of times kills : A special organ that ghoul's have and helps them to hunt.  
**

 **Whispers in the dark**

The time froze as the young shapeshifter stared in disbelief of his current state of affairs. It had been a long time ago since he last could be considered human, yet this turned him into a true monster a creature with no other cover than darkness and forever it should remain where the eye does not look. A left over whose one purpose was to hunt down all those he once swore to protect. Just what was he supposed to do?

His train of thought was stopped by the waiter who once again spoke.

"Pardon my rudeness, I believe introductions are in order I'm Kaien Kurosaki manager of this cafe and you are?" reluctantly he said "Ryusei Shibasaki" the manager extended his hand and Logan gave him a handshake. "So you are a foreigner right Logan-San?" Logan did not answer for a while, but in the end he cleared his thoughts and asked "How did you know?" Kurosaki smiled a little "You and your friends are not the only ones with powers, if you wish to understand this new world you've been thrown into I can help, for once I stood where you stand now." the former Titan was left speechless until a few days he was a human who considered the ghouls a bunch of mindless monsters who attacked for no reason, but in front of him was someone that offered his hand to somebody else whit out hoping anything in return, he saw a normal person in front of him.

So he asked "How can I repay you?" "Well, that's simple all you have to do is work here and learn our ways. Whether you chose to help our cause or not is up to you. You will also be given food if you can't hunt for it." the former hero's face darkened "You can skip that last part I won't eat my own kind. It doesn't matter if it's an animal that humans use for feeding or a human itself, I respect life." The manager stopped giving the kind smile he had used and spoke "In time you will understand since you are not in need to eat, but when your hunger comes crawling your thoughts may change, but first think carefully about this: What is the value of life?"

Three weeks went by and in that time Logan got used to working part time at the cafe VON, he now could make a good coffee, even if it wasn't as good as the manager's, but for a beginner with just 3 weeks time, it was something, what made him proud was the late art he managed to learn how to do most of the animals that could be considered either Moe or awesome.

He also knew most of the regulars (all ghouls) and had spoken to them, a lot of the regulars were between 30 and 20 a quite a lot had children and brought them to VON, if he had not known what they were he would've never guessed that they were anything strange, they were like any child: outgoing, filled with happiness and dreams of the future; some wanted to be bakers or astronauts, doctors, caretakers, teachers, anything. Despite knowing how harsh life was, despite knowing that they may only have a few minutes left to live to be brutally murdered by a dove when they walked out of the shop, despite all that they dared to live and dream.

If these weeks had taught him anything was to doubt the definition of monster that humans throw so easily to those they cannot understand. The ghoul community was banned as a monstrous parasite of the society that lurked in the dark waiting the best moment to strike and crush humans and enslave them, yet after being inside that group he could see how much of a mistake an a misconception were all of human notions.

Being a ghoul was not so different from a human, you could go through life getting along with people having a very normal routine and to all the world you seem like any other puny human, Garfield now understood how it was possible that he never noticed the existence of these beings, for they blended so well and they were in many ways more humane than most humans, but it's not easy to keep this facade, it takes a lot of work.

One of the hardest things to accomplish is to pretend to eat: one must shallow a big piece without biting into the food one is pretending to eat, if your reaction is delayed the awful taste spreads into your mouth and instinct makes you puke whatever was in your mouth. Once you shallow, it's important to make some fake bites to make the whole act real and latter all contents must be puked out or the condition of the ghoul weakens.

Logan had gotten used to his new life style, but not one piece of meat had touched his mouth since the time he ate the guimauve and he had been well, at least those were his thoughts on the other hand, the manager was beginning to worry for his worker, no matter how much he insisted in how important it was to eat a little to avoid possible future problems, he even tried to give him a little bit of food by liquifying the meat and adding small portions of the mixture to the coffee but Garfield's enhanced senses picked the smell even in quantities a ghoul normally wouldn't notice.

One night just after the three weeks had pasted as he was heading home by mere coincidence stumbled upon a high school girl that had collapsed by the side of the road, so he tried to help her up and wake her, but just before he got to touch her his nostrils got filled by her scent, sweet and fresh like a just cut orange in the middle of summer, like a fruit ready for harvest near from falling of how good it was, his eyes trailed to her body it looked soft, but with enough muscle flexible ones and the right amount of fat, fainted in the middle of a deserted street: the perfect prey.

At that moment he heard it a cold voice trying to be as soothing as possible " _Such a beautiful sight must be a gift from the gods, it would be rude to ignore it, just take a bite of those juicy legs of her and release her of her burden!_ " his hands slowly approached the unmoving girl, just as if he were possessed by an unknown force that made him crave for her flesh, that young flesh so full of nutrients soft, delicious it made his mouth water.

His left eye started to get used to the sight of the girl that lay before him, he could now see her blood flow through the vessels, the temperature her body had, his left eye was getting hot as if a heated liquid were flowing to it slowly turning his iris black and the pupil, red and cracks formed near the edge of his eyelid his kugan was now active, at that moment he snapped out of the trance he had been in and merely roused the girl of her slumber and she woke up.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Logan now in the shape of a blind man with a cane, and dark glasses. The girl answered in a whisper, "I think I am thank you, but how did you notice I was in a bad condition?" the voice spoke to Logan once again " _She's asking to much better finish her while you have the chance, feed on her!_ "but Garfield just smiled at the girl "when one lacks a sense the others increase to make up for the one that was lost, so I could hear your breathing that wasn't normal, and it was near the ground, you should go to a hospital, but do be careful streets are not safe at night." after saying that he left.

 **Garfield's POV**

When I got home, he drank a bit of coffee to calm my nerves and sited in the couch the events of the night flowed as I tried to remember what had happened to me? Just who was he? " _Looking for me._ " said the voice in its raspy cold tone. " _Don't go speaking of others like they don't exist, just where are the manners mama taught you? O right, she died before you could even learn to_ _clean your nose on your own_ _! Hahaha_ " his maniacal laughter echoed in the whole room this just pissed me "Who are you?"

" _Who am I? You're terrible, just been a few years and you forgot already, hilarious you ask who am I? But do you even know who you are?_ _Poor, poor lost puppy so lost, so lonely and so hungry he needs an imaginary friend to solve his problems. Hahahahaha._ " an imaginary friend, how I don't remember being willing to be friends with a psycho, how do I make him come out?

" _Harsh_ _as always, 'm no psycho what's so bad bout_ _silencing some piggy murders, yer just makin the planet cleaner, it's better without 'em._ " Taking like a true maniac, I have respect for life obviously that's what being human is about, that's what separate us from animals. " _And_ _a load of crap separates humans from animals, they're just selfish,_ _foolish, wasters and hypocrites that shield themselves behind their code_ _called morals, just some shity code to blame others for their faults, if it were up to me I'd never call 'em animals 'cause I don't wanna be confused with 'em. 'Sides weren't ya the one that screamed to that bastard of Adonis that ye were an animal?_ _Humans don't have no value of life they just look for excuses to slaughter one another and call it justice, but if they happen to find something that doesn't fit the criteria they call it a monster and hunt it to the ends of earth!_ _"_

This guy can even hear my thoughts, just who is he? " _Se_ _e_ _ms like I have to spell it out for ya just look in front of ya"_ I looked up and before me was a reflexion of myself, with white skin, dark hair, pointy ears, kugan in both eyes, wearing a black tuxedo, with black shirt and read tie smoking a cigaret. " _Been a while,_ _as you may have guessed 'm the representation of your instinct, or in layman's terms 'm yer dark side, I've kept quiet for a long time, but I won't stand down, if you try to kill us for your stupid boy scout morals if you won't cooperate I'll posses that body of yours and show the world the true meaning of being a monster."_ I snapped and shouted at him "You can´t control me I've kept you in check all these years and I can do it again!" He looked bored and exasperated " _Well, that may be the case if I were alone, but that ain't the case no longer._ _See ya round if you last long enough._ "


	5. Chapter 4: Instinct unlashed

**Instinct unlashed**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **AN: For those not acquainted with Tokyo ghoul this are some definitions of the terms used in this fic**

 **Kagune: Special organ that ghoul's use to hunt.  
Ukaku: One of the four types of kagune, it's similar to a wing comes out of the upper back near the neck.  
Rinkaku: The third type of kagune, it's form is that of several scaled limbs, comes from the lower back.  
Bikaku: The fourth type of kagune, it's similar to a large tail, comes from the tail-bone/coccyx.  
**

That night, just when his dark version of himself left, everything felt quiet an empty, like the time before a predator jumps into its prey, it was quiet before the storm, how hard would it strike? Or where? He did not know, of something he was sure whatever strike would leave deep marks in him and those around him, so he did not settle down and stayed awake for most of the night. His predator smirked at this everything was going as planned.

The morning was hard, his sleepless night showed his effects on him, and to make matters worse, today he was summoned earlier to VON in order to train, just why he needed to train? He was a super hero for 9 years, he could take on anything, and his current life was nothing dangerous so just was the manager thinking?

A loud crash was heard, the boy got up in pain, his sore muscles crying, it was the tenth time he had been knocked in the last 7 minutes, his hellish instructor in front of him smirking. "So what was that thing about being able to take on anything?" the boy wiped the blood running down his mouth and got up. "Reckon I'm just out of shape."The instructors laughter echoed in the room."Well aren't you the clever one. What do you think this training is for?"

 **Flashback**

 **After Garfield got to VON the manager guided him to a narrow hallway, it was dark and he could tell it was a place under the suburbs of Tokyo. When they stopped the place was wide, and a bit sewer like, dark and smelly. "This place used to be the ghouls lair, in here we were contained, it was our refuge from humans, how they got us here? We don't know, but it's in the memory for generations, we cannot let ourselves to be subjugated once again."**

 **Silence fell on the dungeon it was quite dark. "Well for now we will train, this will help you survive the attack of a ghoul investigator, or as we commonly call them doves." Evidently this remark seemed silly to the shapeshifter "I don't think there is nothing out there that can beat me, I'm not sure if you know this but I was a hero for 9 years and I've survived" Kurosaki just turned his back and charged at him.**

Back to present

Logan was panting against the wall as he saw how his recently cut limb grew back, a small bud started growing out of the recently cut limb, at a fast pace the features of a hand were noticeable, yet they were a little round, but in few seconds they fingers got defined and the difference between the new arm and the severed one was unnoticeable. The manager looked confused.

-You must have really good healing abilities if you can grow back a limb when you are so near dead from starvation.

A smirking Garfield said -Maybe you were wrong about me and I can survive with no food.

Disappointed Kurosaki looked at him and spoke

-I was admiring your own ability to heal yourself, I know enough to realize that's not a ghoul's power, it's something else.

The silence took over once again, it was an odd statement, the tension remained tense.

-Just what makes you so sure?

Not answering to Logan's question the coffee maker simply cuts his arm and waited for it to grow back. Meat started sprouting out of the wound like a river of blood and then it was covered by skin, a little while latter he moved the newly born arm.

-As you can see when a ghoul regenerates a part of his body the first thing to grow back is the flesh, then comes the skin and nerves finally the bones, in your case the arm regenerated all of its parts simultaneously, it's obvious that the power you posses is not that of a ghoul.

He then thrust towards the shape shifter who was spacing out, on mere instinct the former hero dodged and morphed into a bull and charged at the exposed back of his opponent, just before he connected the hands of his adversary took his horns and used the momentum to throw him at the wall where he crashed.

 **Logan's POV**

It felt like being hit by a truck, my whole body screamed in pain, I could tell by instinct that if this kept going the way it was, I'd die. Fear soaked my soul, no matter what I said dead was not something I found pleasant and my instincts pushed me forward into the struggle of survival. In my mind, I started screaming: I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

- **If that's the case stand up and fight, and win, let your instinct, tear apart your enemy, kill it! And** **eat** **his fleshy corpse!**

This time I felt despair after hearing a voice from the past forever engraved in my soul, the cold yet sweet tone. A shiver ran down my spine as I slowly turned my head in the direction of the sound, there she was: reddish hair, soft smile, bright green eyes, a white tight dress that showed his good figure. She was sitting on the border of one of the columns his fight had destroyed. His girlfriend. He muttered -Aoki-san?

- **How cold just** **a** **week without se** **ei** **n** **g** **me and you treat me as if I was dead. But then again, you did s** **ee** **me getting squashed by a building.**

After stating this last part her body started falling apart to end up showing her body torn apart, her head was split and opened, her brains falling from her skull, her eyes red and black falling from their sockets, the mouth in what seemed a smile, but one of the sides of her face was skinless so it was hard to tell. Her limbs were so apart, it was difficult to distinguish them in the dark. The corps laughter could be heard.

-You fucking hypocrite saying that you don't want to die and all that crap, if this shity life of yours is so important, why do you let everyone step upon you. Why? Is that kindness? Is it a quest for acceptance? We both know those are shity excuses, you're nothing but afraid, it's the despair that's been carved into your very soul, by your tormentor isn't it?

A cold shiver ran down my spine when the image of my past came haunting, yet I rejected going to that dark place I kept in my mind and turned my head to the place where the voice came from. There stood a man in common clothes, seemed like 6 or 7 years older than me, wearing a pair of glasses that hid his pupils, carrying a smile that showed his disgust towards my actions.

-Who are you?

-Does that even matter? Especially, when there is an enemy in front of you ready to tear your chest open.

Looking at the manager I noticed how close, he was, a hand stretching out to tear open a hole in my mid section. Despair took over me, in a second realization came to me: if that hits me my life would be in danger or in the worst case die, yet my limbs wouldn't move, they felt as if lead had filled them, my vision was blurry the fatigue and the lack of sleep got me, not a single idea came to me to be safe from my attacker, my voice wouldn't come out, and the rest of the body felt like was possessed by someone else. Just in a second my back started to heat up, flesh splits open, letting out a river of blood. The river turned into a fluttering dark flame, the image of the weapon of the monster that killed me, sprouting from my back was the last I saw as my consciousness faded.

 **Kurosaki's POV**

I thought of stopping my hand just before I pierced him, until the second when his ukaku emerged from his back, in the blink of an eye his body went limp and was pulled by his kagune like a puppet at a tremendous speed, I hardly noticed him when he got behind me; so I kicked him in the stomach sending him to a pillar where he stood still for a second. A moment later his head raised, left eye had changed into a kugan, a smile filled with insanity spread across his mouth, then laughter erupted from his mouth.

- _Free at last!_ _Now I'll show that coward how to fight, instead of wasting_ _potential._

The burning eyes of my foe were locked on me, soon his ukaku started shooting. I ducked to avoid the incoming projectiles to latter rush forward to connect with the body of my adversary, yet I was deemed too slow a rain of crystals, quickly as possible I let one of my rinkaku emerge to guard myself, and a second to attack aiming at his stomach.

My attack was easily stopped by a large bikaku, (me and the bad matches) to distract him I throw a third appendage while I bury two others to get him from behind, his attacks increased so I was forced to use a sixth appendage to block and another two to try attacking while my sneak attack got behind him, just when my rinkaku connected he lazily avoid it and came at me at a fast speed.

I waited for the right moment and barely dodged him and while he passed by me, I kicked him hard in the head blasting him to the ground where he stone skipped a couple of times, predicting where he would fall four of my kagune went after him, before he hit his body spun and his legs changed to those of a giant grasshopper and he propelled to the ceiling breaking the floor where he jumped, repeating the same for the roof, he reached me at a speed I could not react to.

When the Berserker was near me, his left arm changed to a bear's and tore my arm, that surprised me, a normal bear would've broken his nails if it did that, to minimize future damage I threw myself at him and grabbed his mid section and used my rinkaku to propel us as my now regenerated arm attempted to pierce him.

The basement suddenly lit up as an electric current ran through my body, with enough intensity to pass my thick skin and numb my whole body, falling into the ground now that my extra limbs were not supporting me, while falling it hit me: he hadn't used his kagune since the grasshopper legs came out, he was most likely out of fuel, just a little more and I could subjugate him, or so I thought but my body would not answer so I laid down as he got away into the surface.

–-

Report of apprehension of an unidentified ghoul by special associate class Houji Kousuke

In order to look for the missing special class quinque (code name: Arata) and the group who took it, the squad went back to the scene where the battle took place, in there the remains of the case of the quinque as well as some quinque steel remains.

While scouting the area, we found the traces of a ghoul attack, there we found it eating several corpses, from its factions, it was noticeable the lack of food he had in the last month before this attack. We engaged combat, in the span of time it lasted, the ghoul never used his kagune, yet it was able to take out my whole team down. When I fought against it, I noticed the ability that allowed his success against my squad, it could alter the properties an amount of muscle or bone it had in different parts of its body, allowing greater maneuverability and strength.

For that qualities I chose to capture it instead of extermination and took it to Kokuria, for research of the muscle modifying abilities, and quinque material extraction, for now it remains retained at the s rate level. There, experiments will be carried out.

 **An: The next chapter will have torture scenes so I'm changing the ratting to M.**


	6. Chapter 5: Kokuria

**I do not own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul  
** **Kakuhou: Bag that stores RC cells, generates kagune  
**

 **Logan's P.O.V**

When I woke up there was nothing to see, not because the things in the room were too few or boring, to this day I still shiver in fear whenever I wonder, what kind of horrors laid in that place, when I first touched the floor of that hellhole where god had forgotten to look and no light could reach. The lack of all light frightened me in a way I never expected, sure I'd been alone in a dark room many times, yet in those places a little light illuminates the place so you can barely distinguish shapes, and when there was not even that I always shift into an animal that can see in the dark, not this time.

Tied into a chair I was, no light, no sound but the hight pitch of my ears, my mind was stunned, unable to move a finger, much less take the shape of an animal. Only my sense of smell detected something, the room was full of humidity and a smell of death, like animal corpses piled up in a small space rooting, the origin of the smell was something I could not guess, the time it had there was not that hard, yet just as confusing, the faintest sent was from a few hours lots of blood surely came from the wounds that were inflicted in the meat, the smell increased depending on the time it had spent there, all I could distinguish was up to 3 and a half weeks after which all smells that were far longer blurred together.

Knowing the smell didn't help me, many possible explanations of how the smell came to be, a slaughter house, a serial killer hideout, or something of the sort, all of those options would've been good. Reality tends to hit you in the face, and gives you worse things than the ones you may imagine. Two men came through a door in the middle of the room, his feelings told him the room was now lighted and noticed a blindfold over his eyes.

The pair of man did not utter a word, all I could hear was a shuffling noise and a lot of metallic noises, no sounds were heard for a while, until it came a piercing needle came through my eye and deposited an unknown liquid in it, a burning feeling spread the experience felt as if my eye would melt and fall from the conducts at the back of my socket, I gritted my teeth in pain.

My toe was cut, the nerves and bone were severed, I screamed loud unable to hold it in, the pain faded in a second as a new toe replaced him, then the set of my ten feet fingers were cut clean simultaneously, my screams echoed in the small room, few seconds later it was all healed but the pain remained. This time my left leg was cut transversely and the same liquid they put into my eye was poured in the fresh open wound, this halted my regeneration, so my caretakers started to dissect my limb muscle by muscle in a nearly scientific interest, when they got to my bone they took some kind of hammer and smashed it, to latter crack it and took the bone out.

The process was repeated with all of my muscles and bones, leaving the organs intact my screams stop briefly when my vocal cords were cut, the arms were done simultaneously, all of my ribs were ripped out before taking away the tissue that wrap them, after this butchery was done my regeneration was now happening really slow and the pain increased. Something was forced down my throat, what it was I'm not sure, all I know is how foul it tasted, somewhat it made me feel better and my regeneration was brought back to its former state.

Then it was the organs turn, the heart was first, then both kidneys, my intestines, the stomach, all others followed, suddenly my blindfold was taken from my eyes and as they grew accustomed to light one was taken from its socket. My reminding eye saw two men with maniac faces staring at me as a rare specimen, lastly came the brain they opened my skull and I blacked out as they started cutting.

When my consciousness came back the world was black once more, no sounds could be heard, everything was in an undisturbed calm, leaving it that way was easier my body did not respond so it seemed pointless. As time ticked by I was left with my imagination running wild, filled with fear of what could happen tomorrow, if I remained alive to be tortured another day, or be left to root in this dark room where no light entered, or plainly executed.

What future had reserved for me, I did not know, all I knew for sure was the despair this passivity caused in my soul, always in remembrance of the horrors this room held, awaiting for the precise moment to strike in my weakest part, even if I could not know which was it. The darkness changed, as my mind started to mold it in a thousand ways to end up, the pain that would be inflicted upon me.

I was unable to hold my shivers, the darkness had turned against me all my instincts were in an unsettled turmoil in complete awareness of the incoming danger. The sea of darkness flooded upon me, drowning me slowly, I laid in the bottom of an ocean with its pressure crushing me, killing me slowly so that I could feel every ounce of it's infinite wrath and punishment. Lying in the deep and not a soul pitied me, or acknowledged my existence. Then it hit me: I will die here and no one will notice.

A big dark figure stood beside me, it radiated warmness and made me feel safe, it was not the safeness of a mother gives to her child, nor the one a friend standing beside you when you need him most and feel unable to utter words to express your feelings, it was paternal something I had long forgotten, after all Mento never gave me this safeness, since my parents died I had not felt it. "Father?" I said, he smiled "It's all right son I'll stay by your side while you sleep, no monster of darkness will touch you." As I fell asleep from exhaustion I saw his dark blue hair and tall figure.

-So what do you think of the new pet?

-He's a real piece of work, his regeneration is top grade, he has 3 Kakuhou, and even stayed awake during the whole examination, newcomers tend to faint during the first cuts. I'll enjoy breaking him.

-Man you never change always playing around with those monsters, but it's fine ,not like they can sue us. Be careful with it though if you rush things and it dies on your watch the head researcher will ask for your head.

-Why?

-Well, it seems to have some wired abilities the researchers are going nuts about it, saying it will change the balance and helps bring the tree down.

-Well, I suppose not killing it isn't that bad, after all it is the best toy from around here, not to mention the investigators that have an eye on him for a new quinque.

-Yeah, let's just take it easy.

 **Day 2 Logan's P.O.V**

The same pair of man from yesterday, this time they removed my blindfold and let the light fall on me and waited for me to get used to it, they applied some of the liquid from yesterday at my eye, then the tallest of the pair spoke in a soft voice "Can you tell me your name?" I struggled to make my voice come out, it was raspy and quiet "Shi...Shibazaki Ryusei" the other man wrote something down, as his partner asks "Occupation?" my voice improved a little "Student at Mihama high school, I just graduated. Where am I?"

The smaller man smirked and took a knife and stabbed my leg with it piercing it all the way to my bone and left the cutting utensil buried in the flesh, to that I merely gritted my teeth and looked at the man with rage, the taller one said "We will be asking the questions, you filth do not speak unless you are ordered to do so understood?" I nodded in agreement.

The interrogator gave a displeased look and made a sing to his partner who took a pair of big tweezers and crushed the bones of my little finger, I gave a loud shout, the tall man looked at me as if expecting something, a little while latter his partner continued with my ring finger the only sound I could made was a high pitched scream, then I noticed I had not answered his last question so between my loud cries I said "YES" the short one crushed my index and thumb while his partner asked "Yes what?" holding my shouts I muttered "Yes, sir"

This time the rest of my right hand bones were crushed while the man seemingly chuckled "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you, don't tell me you can't speak louder, 'cuse it would be hard to believe with how hard you are squealing, if there's something I don't like is liars. Care to repeat that?" panting after all the recent use of my vocal cords I answered aloud "YES, SIR!"

-Good, now tell me what were you looking at that school, was it the girls meat or the intel on us that the school may have since we are the main sponsor?

-I... just went to study,.. that's the stu...dents duty... beca...use I'm hu...man.

A loud crack was heard as my left leg was broken with some of the bones surging from my flesh

-I thought that it was clear that I don't like lies. Let's try again. Why were you there?

-T..t..to make fri..edns

This time two of my ribs were forcefully taken out

-You truly are a thick head. Why were you there?

-I..was...try...ing...to learn...hu...uman...be...be...havior to...infil...trate...a government building.

-Now that's a better excuse, but I don't buy it

The little man took a pencil and stabbed my eye, it was difficult to maintain consciousness. The men in front of me were enjoying the slow mutilation of my body, no matter how much I screamed my cries would not be heard, except for the pair in front of me which seemed to enjoy the spectacle more the louder the sounds got. In despair, I shouted: "I'M HUMAN!I'M HUMAN!I'M HUMAN!I'M HUMAN!I'M HUMAN!"

The punishment was more severe the pair had a pissed look in their eyes.

-Don't go speaking in other languages, it won't give you any pity, as a matter a fact I despise those U.S pigs that forced us to surrender at the loss of our culture to them, taking theirs as role model when all we were doing was to protect what we held dear, but in the eyes of the world we were monsters capable of destroying this world for our own benefit, and for that they destroyed everything we had by monstrous means, while they were looked up as heroes that won a crusade against evil. You will not speak in that language in front of me ever again.

The pair took some knives and made cuts at the base of my jaw and all around my face to finally tear the skin off my face and cut my nose of in an uneven manner to cause more pain. My cries helped the torture since my face was gone the meat beneath it ached with every contraction of my muscles, after all the session tiredness took a toll on my regeneration that was now much slower, taking nearly 15 minutes of agony to be complete again.

The interrogation (if it can be called that) lasted 6 hours, it had a bit of rules to avoid the pain: if I stayed silent when asked the punishment was made so I could suffer for 10 to 15 minutes, answering something they did not want to hear resulted in the same way, a correct answer was unpunished, yet if I answered what they wanted for 15 minutes then 90% of my bones would be broken.

At the third hour I fainted from pain, so I was woken by a series of electric discharges through cables attached to my leg nerves, this was repeated at the fourth hour and a half hour after that then in the fifth was repeated 6 times, in the last hour it was every 5 minutes. The executioners enjoyed every moment of it and did their best to keep me awake, after they decided to call it a day quite a lot of yesterday's horrible food was forced down my throat while his partner used a red hot metal to brand me with the word scum over my face.

The night was cold and darkness took over once more, this time no visions appeared, only the hand of last night's man rested over my shoulder as I cried myself to sleep feeling a little peace and safe with that hand over my shoulder the last thing I remember of that night was saying "Father I've missed you".


	7. Chapter 6: Broken part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **To be weak**

The sound of a single drop of water was heard in the room,the darkness had become something normal to me, at times it was soothing and my sole companion, at times the canvas of my scared mind haunting me with ideas of the next season of torture the pains to come, simply unbearable in that pit where light never dared to touch, in my mind at all times I screamed "Someone save me!" and in the end the darkness answered.

- _Ask and you_ _will_ _get. Being a while right?_

 _-_ You _…_ were always here?

- _When will y_ _a_ _stop with the stupid questions?_ _'m a part of y_ _a_ _that has materialized for y_ _er_ _need of company, it obvious 've being here all the time, and since y_ _a_ _didn_ _'t_ _wish to s_ _e_ _e me,_ _ya didn't_ _until now. As your instinct I can tell this whole mess could be arranged easily but y_ _a_ _won't like what comes with it, after all what ties y_ _a_ _here a_ _in't_ _those chains of yours, it's the fucking moral code you follow._

 _-_ And who are you to tell anything. I've seen my instincts and I can tell you are not them, if anything you seem like my dark side trigon pulled out of me all those years ago.

- _Well won't deny it, y_ _a_ _are half correct after all,_ _but I can tell y_ _a_ _I am your instinct, just not the one y_ _er_ _thinking of._

 _-_ As if I'd buy that crap, your my dark side one of the minions of evil, if you think your sweet way of putting it is going o make me join you then you are mistaken, I'm an ally of justice!

- _And does that justice of yours,_ _likes to punish the innocent and lets the guilty ones to roam free as long as they pay up? Or just locks them in a low security place where they will run away from easily? The same justice that let's a selected few get so rich and powerful that thousands of lives could be safe with it, while they waste so much it last just enough for ten?_ _Or one that allows child abuse because of an irresponsible guardian?_ _If that is justice the certainly I don't want to have anything to do with it._

 _-_ That's a lie! That's no justice and I don't follow it!

- _Really then why do you still hold on to the Logan state and all of the money that it holds instead of using it for something that actually helps people, why do you follow the country who has climbed to the top by using the war and the misery of all others to get resources, or put up with the model of live the city imposes, and undoubtedly will make all the resources and slowly kills this planet, from where I stand it looks like you support it whole heartily._

-That's…

- _No matter how much you deny it you know it is the truth._ _And this are your thoughts and yours only, even if you repress them it's always in the back of your mind_ _and it never leaves you, since it's you._ _Since the thoughts you pour into your dark side overlapped with those of your new born ghoul instinct they unified into a single entity that is who I am, embrace all you left behind only a complete being can scape this prison, you have the strength to do that, but no motive._

 _-_ I'm guessing you can't get free if I don't let you. Serves you right.

- _I can take over your body any time, 'm just doing this out of survival instinct. A complete existence is the only way to survive in this world, pure instinct won't cut it. Well that's it for today._

 _-_ Where are you going? Answer me?

But silence was the only response I had, no strength left, a left over, nameless scum, a former human in a dark room, a body so torn it was hard to tell what shape I had. It did not matter my destiny had been branded to my soul the moment I was born, no point in making excuses, just waiting to the end, it was for the best.

The door opened once more my body stiffened at the sound of the creaking door. The men in trench coat entered grinning madly it was the end of my spare time and the beginning of community service as they call it, but in truth it was they play time and I was their best toy.

-Morning my student. Today's class is anatomy.

The pair of investigators took a pair of chairs and started mentioning names, with each name a new bone of my body was taken out, their voices were not heard by me because of my cries, they took out all of my bones several times, forcing the food down my throat every time they took all of them, the pain was unbearable as always, I did not understand a thing for several hours, and then they stopped all of a sudden and one of them spoke.

-Time for a surprise quiz.

Then they blindfolded me and broke one of my leg bones and asked

-What's this guy's name?

-Fe...femur?

They took out an other and said.

-This is the femur, and this…

Said he as he took out the now regrown bone

-...is a Tibia. That's a wrong answer. What do we have in the punishment list?

His partner took out a bone of my back and spoke aloud.

-Third thoracic vertebrae

The session kept going, with every bone I got wrong the bone I said, the bone they asked about, and a third random bone would be taken out, I tried saying names of other things yet when I did all of my bones were taken out and a kanji was branded with red hot steel into a random part of my body, I tried my best to remember and get the names right, it was no use, for I had no concentration under the pressure.

The names I said at random did little to help me, silence was no option either when I did one of my lungs was pierced by a blunt object they left there for some time, it was impossible to die by that level of damage, but breathing became real painful, then they put a liquid into it and every breath I took was like breathing fire that got in my lung and slowly burned it.

The time began to fade, it no longer held meaning to me, whether I slept when it was night or day, how many hours of torture I was given, it was not important, the voice in my head did not answered for a while, and then when the room was in peace and darkness it came, not the same, yet to me it did not matter as long as I had some "company" in this occasion she came to me.

- **Morning, well it's night though. How's your uncle?**

-What... are you...talking...about?

- **Don't go playing the fool with me, it's tiresome. I'm talking about good old Galtry, your uncle, your guardian, your...TORTURER.**

-Well in jail. Where else? Smartass!

- **Your are such a rude boy, that's not how you treat a lady.**

-I see no lady from here, just a monster drooling over my guts.

- **But they're such good guts. Well back to the matter. You truly think he is still there?**

-Your point?

- **He's already escaped once, what stops him from doing it again, not to mention the possibility of taking the Garfield state, since you've been in a dead state, legally. When he get's his hand on that money, I wonder what he'll do?**

-It does not matter he can not touch me in here.

- **Oh! Dear did I ever said he would hurt you?**

-What do you mean?

- **To the whole world you've been dead, on paper at least for the last year at least, who knows maybe longer.** **Did you truly think someone still cares about you? Who knows maybe they didn't care to begin with.**

-That's a lie!

- **Is it?** **Name one time when the Titans were worried about you?**

-Well when Te..Terra left.(naming the cursed person hurt a lot more than I remembered, just like having the ribs crack near my organs leaving few air to breath).

- **If they were worried why didn't they tried to help you bear the pain? Or encourage you to keep going? Or at least show you a little sing that they cared? If I'm not mistaken you even tried to take your life, until you found comfort in our dear friend the razor.**

-What are you talking about?( I tried to feign ignorance). There was nothing they could do to help me,…surely…Robin told them to give space t...to...heal, like he did with raven.

- **Yes he did say that, it did not stop you from going and knock in her door, or Cyborg, from passing by to make sure things were right. In the end you helped her out of** **darkness, where was she when you needed the same I wonder?**

-Sh...She was busy surely.

- **No the whole week you were in darkness, there were no crime alerts, no big criminals to catch, they all left in fear of Slade. I'll tell you where she was, in her room doing her best to block any negative emotions coming from you and convincing herself, you were just fine. If any one had showed they cared even a little, that night wouldn't had happened in the first place.**

The space began to shift into my room a certain night, four years ago. It had been a month since Terra's petrification, as always I wore my mask in front of the team all the time, they all thought I was fine, and things had gone back to normal, they weren't though, been the compulsive liar of the team it was not really hard to make them think I was fine, yet in the inside I was dying, more like I wanted to die, it was harder to put the mask each time, to find reasons to smile, pranks to make, reasons to keep on living. The reasons for those ideas are not something I remember, all I know is how hurt I was back then, and the fact I don't want to do something so foolish once again, I did my best to bury those days in the past, yet it came haunting me once again.

I was sitting in a corner of the room, holding an object that shined with the rooms dim light, the object sank in my arm, and I could notice a small smile of pleasure in my fourteen year old self, it was a sad sight but deep down i felt fulfilled with the scene before me, what I felt was not happy on itself, plainly fulfilling, just like saving someone's life, just as if my past self did the right thing. His voice was heard, it was not something I thought mine, yet looking back it seamed so… me.

 **-It's my fault, it's all my fault, the people I care about, or care about me, they always end up hurt, if I hadn't been born...It would be better if I died, but that would be to easy, I need to be punished and to keep it up for the rest of my life. This is punishment, this is redemption.**

The blade sank once again into my wrist, the same expression in the green boy's face, he was losing blood quickly, a vision of my parents appeared before him, they hugged him, and told some words I could not make, my past self smiled, took the razor his hand did not waver, resolution was present in his actions, noticing what he was about to do I attempted to scream, no sound came from my mouth, and in a fluid motion his left wrist was cut, this time too deep, my vision of the past returned to the darkness I was in at the present, the last thing I saw was his limp body lying in the cold floor while lots of blood flowed out of his body while his hair grew really fast.

-Why did I do that? Do I think so lightly of my life? Didn't I thought of the people that would be sad?

- **And exactly how are you sure there were people that would cry your death? More likely are there?**

-Well the titans and the doom patrol, obviously.

- **Are you sure?**

-Why wouldn't I? They're my family, my friends, they'd obviously suffer my dead.

- **But I'm asking right now, would anyone cry your dead? For the past year none has known if Beast boy is still alive, or Garfield Mark Logan, for the past year you have been Ryusei Shibasaki, a High school student, outgoing, yet superficial, no bond you have created is long lasting, you left the people who cared about you behind, because you were afraid of rejection. Besides the people you say care about you, do they truly care about you? Or do they care about your mask?**

The words struck me thinking back whenever I interacted with someone I always kept a part of myself hidden from them, expecting to be accepted, I restrained me, my instinct, the ideas I deemed as evil, my past, everything painful or scary for so long repressed, I began to wonder, just who am I. I'm so chained by my self restrain I'm not sure what is me and what isn't, but I must find out.

- **I wonder. Did any of your "friends" care** **the same way you do for them? I mean aren't they a little cold compered to all you give them.**

-Just your imagination, we are like a family and the bonds we share are strong.

- **Is that so? Then why did the beast incident hit them so hard?**

-Your point?

- **Let's start with your best bud Cy. Always by your side, yet leaves you on your own when you go to your holy crusade to make Raven open up to the others.** **And in the whole beast incident he had little hesitation to hit you with everything, even when** **Robin was working for Slade all of you went easy on him,** **and I don't think the same happened with you, such a great buddy along with bird boy he was ready to put you in jail.**

-That's a lie! They helped me, they didn't know the truth, they did the right thing.

- **Then why did bird boy suggest taking you to jail, after seeing a knocked out raven with no true evidence, that it had been you. Quite the hypocrite, after all he did commit crimes, like steeling, and even attacked you, but when fearless leader does something he is forgiven, instead a little misunderstanding and you end up behind bar, if it hadn't been for the beast…. What would had happened I wonder?**

-That wasn't his choice! Slade was going to kill us.

- **Then he buil** **t** **the Red X** **suit** **under Slade's orders. Right? We both know it wasn't like that, and the fact is Robin did steel some chips and ended up helping Slade, in the end didn't he?**

Silence was all I could give as an answer, it was true after all, no one blamed Robin for steeling, lying, or attacking us, but when it came to me, our leader decided I was bad and the rest followed, was I of so little importance? Doubt grew in my heart, still I answered.

-It's not like that they were just doing their jobs, it's not like they could hold back against my beast form, I'm quite a lot more dangerous than an armed human like Robin.

- **Did I ever said I was speaking on** **ly about what happened after your transformation? I don't think so. I was speaking about how they reacted to your attitude change. I mean raven snapped at you all the time back then, insults were the least of your worries of what she would do to you, and not a single one of your friends cared, all they ever though was "he was looking for trouble and got it, he should now better not to mess with Raven" And the only time you payed her with the same coin and responded rudely before her "kindness" they all turned against you and sided with her _._**

 **Can't help to wonder, but exactly what position do you hold in the Titans? Some sort of dog waiting for orders, banned from any possibility of rebellion or the master will deliver punishment. Let's set it straight you were nothing but a pet to them, well is not like all the fault fell at them, since you were the one to start acting like** **one, out of sheer fear.**

-Th...the...'re not like that. (my voice was a mere whisper)

- **Well I think they are, even the cheerful and caring Star, to her you were in the less important part of her list of known people, I mean she chose Robin and Raven before you, and since defending you was against those two she closed her mouth and watched you get punished for a crime in existent thanks to your efforts.**

 **And lastly Raven, the forbidden flower who won your heart at first sight, to think you were such a romantic to believe in such stuff, but you never had a place in her heart, you never got to the B list, because you weren't a possibility.**

-What d…o...y...ou mean by B list?

- **Well, the B list of her possible lovers, she had to make one to forget her big crush on bird boy, so she went to the second choice,** **while you hid on darkness in complete fright of seen the same thing again.**

-A...and...ju...just what am I afraid of?

- **It's not like you don't remember, your afraid those you care about will leave if they see your monstrous side, after all you are still hung up upon the fact that Jillian was not able to accept you when she saw all you could do.** **Or Terra who preferred to pick a villain over you to be her confident, after all this time do you really think she ever cared about you?** **Those eyes simply scream monster, you are afraid to be considered a monster so you act servile, you want to be respected as human, while you throw away pride and self respect, there's no way anyone will see you as an equal. Well with your** **new** **appearance** **it's given** **anyone sees you as human.** **Isn't that the reason behind your petition to Mento about the appearance change?**

Raven's voice echoed in my head "You are green, have ears and fangs and you worry about the shirt" doubt grew even more, noticing how much of a lie my whole life, not just during my time as hero, also while I acted all human in Tokyo, not only lying to the people around me, but to myself as well never accepting what I truly am, always in fear of been found out.

Aoki's voice faded and I was left alone, what she said held true, yet not all of it, sure after Jillian it became harder to find possible trusting in others easily, but deep down I knew there was more to it than that, like the idea had been branded into my very existence, the fact I yearned to be human while knowing how impossible it was, there was likely some reason behind it. In the end sleep took me, that night I had a dream about past.

 _My parents were holding my hands taking me somewhere I could not see, somehow the light intensified while my steps got nearer to an entrance, then light covered everything blinding me, when my eyes were able to see once again, my parents were gone, instead in front of me stood my uncle, his eyes conveyed a lot of anger, then he spoke. "Did I gave permission for doggy to leave his cage?" I couldn't answer then he started beating me, all I was able to do was to curl into a ball, his loud voice ringing in my ears "Your nothing but a freak, you little green shit, you think you got rights? You think you can do whatever you please? NO! You can't you belong to me you won't do anything if I don't command you, your nothing but a green monster I feed out of the goodness of my heart, you are my property do what I say, you don't have the right to decide if you live or die, that's my job understand you are an animal, so wag your tail at your owner and be happy he let's you live!_

The dream faded to let me see the light of my door opened and my pair of torturers with their normal smirk waiting for another chance to crush me.

 **AN: Well guys see you all next week, special thanks to Karlos1234ify for his review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Broken part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans  
**

-Why is all this happening to me? Where did I turn wrong? Is this punishment? Is it redemption?

This thoughts crept into my mind, filling it like a plague, contradicting one another, making my insecurities grow daily, my fears skyrocket, and my doubts about humanity, both my own and the species, past from being a part of momentary madness to an acceptable cause to blame all of my misfortunes. Above all I couldn't help but to wonder: What am I?

-Ain't it obvious? You are you shithead, that's all you are and will always be. When will you stop trembling for no good reason and simply LOOK AT YOURSELF!

The man with glasses from before was glaring at me with a look of disgust, looking down on me, he seemed pretty tall, but oh well I was sitting so it was difficult to distinguish distance.

-It's not like I have mirrors hanging around the place, just where the fuck am I supposed to look at myself dumbass?

-So you still don't get it, well it's not like I expected much of you in this weakling state.

-Well, it's hard to judge a person's strength when they're chained up.

-I wasn't talking about such worthless stuff like how much your muscles can carry, or how long you can run before fainting, I'm talking about mental strength. After all even if you have the strongest of bodies, or the more resistant is meaningless if you don't have what takes to use it, or if you fall from a simple insult, a being with such characteristics won't survive, no matter how resistant, the body it serves no purpose without a mind as strong, or stronger.

-And why do I need to be strong? Isn't escaping the only thing I need?

-It's no wonder you're still here. Listen, strength is not a commodity you can simply throw away, whenever you feel like it, nor some sort of price to the hard workers, is need born for survival, humans tend to forget it's true meaning, but you don't have a choice.

-Why should I believe it?

-Because strength is what you have always seek, from that day, you've always been thinking about it, if you only had been strong you could have saved them, if you had understood what they were doing, so many things you could had avoided, only by having it.

-You don't mean…

I didn't finish stating my thoughts when darkness shifted, appearing in the day my whole life changed. I was five back then, thanks to my father running an experimental serum on me I was able to survive sakuita, in exchange my skin turned green, my ears pointy, as well as my fangs, my parents didn't seem to mind though, to me nothing had changed, just a kid living in the middle of the jungle with his parents, that was not the case.

It didn't take much time before I found out the serum did a lot more than just turning me green, the powers were difficult to control, whenever I shifted something that wasn't me tried to took over me, something wild, it wasn't until some months later I found out the burden this powers meant. The day was normal, I ate with my parents, played with them, I was happy and I didn't know it was the last day I'd feel the way I was feeling, laugh like I was laughing, it was the day my parents died.

The moment they parted with me for ever was been replayed in front of me over and over, by the side the moments I spent in my uncles care, when Jillian left, when Terra turned to stone, when I thought Raven was gone forever in the end of the world, when I saw her go away to the arms of another, forever out of reach, they were the moments in which I failed, when I was unable to do anything.

-And exactly why couldn't you do anything shithead?

-There was nothing I could have done, it was...meant to be that way.

-I don't think so. You simply were to weak to do anything, not your body, just your mind, because you chose to be that way.

-I didn't do that there was nothing I could have done!

-There were a ton of things you could have done! If you had chosen Terra and trusted her when she needed you most you would had saved her, from her and Slade, if she had seen your trust and love for her you two could have beaten him, but no you were to worried about your friends, you didn't trust them either, you thought they would've lost without you, hell take me you never trusted yourself that is the reason behind your weakness, you're so afraid of yourself to do anything!

-Lies! I'm a hero I'm strong enough to protect the innocent!

-Are you? Tell of one time when you actually beat a villain by yourself.

-Well there's punk rocket and Adonis.

-Well you didn't actually beat punk rocket just let him self destroy, as for Adonis yes you actually beat him, and you know why?

-'Cause I'm strong off course.

-Yes, and no. You certainly are strong, but that was not all, for the very first time you unleashed the power you posses instead of simply reprising it and failing. Don't suppress it it's yours a part of you, and as such you must accept it, it's like Starfire once told Redstar "the greater the struggle against your power the more it resists embrace what you have" wasn't it. If you had done that we wouldn't be here.

-How can you be so sure?!

-Everything that made this possible is because you were weak. If you had save your parent's back then you wouldn't be a hero and ended like you are, if you hadn't put up with Galtry you would had found a family to take care of you, if you had told Mento what you felt about his way of treating you, the doom patrol would've become a true family and you wouldn't had known the titans, if you had been strong and supported Terra you could've live happy and forgotten about Raven, if you had been able to speak your feelings for Raven she wouldn't be with fish breath and you would be by her side or somewhere so not here.

-There was nothing to do! My parent's died because I couldn't do anything!

-Damm right! It's your fault, and it's worse because you could've saved them if you turned into a whale to move them shore or something, you could've disobeyed them and stay with them to the end, exactly why do you think you didn't? 'Cause you were afraid of your power and you were afraid of dead. If that's what fear does then get rid of it, all of it.

-I...I'm weak?

-Yes you are, you are weak by choice, and if you can chose weakness then you can also chose to be strong! You have to be strong! If you are then you can make up your past mistakes! Stop dwelling in the past, look forward and live!

His voice grew soft and then it stopped then he disappeared, the tortures continued and some experiment's I'm not sure what they did to me, all I can say is a great restlessness grew in me, my senses were now mixed up, they connived nothing but confusion, it didn't matter much to me, after the visits of my demons, I understood I needed strength to escape and break my chains, I understood that was what my instincts pushed me to do, yet I also understood I had none waiting for me, caring for me, someone who wouldn't forget me like Terra did, there was no meaning to keep on living, no force to keep me on my feet, it was but meaningless.

- _So you're just going to let everything end like that? An empty end? Was your life with so little importance to keep it?_

-It is of no importance, I've lost everything, most likely never had anything real since my parent's dead, why would it matter.

- _Because it matters to you, isn't that enough?_

-Of course it's not, I have no one to lean on, not a single person to share my life with. Just how am I supposed to carry on?

- _If it is like that why don't you look for someone to share things with?_ _Why don't you make a place where you belong? On second thought, you already have one._

-I have a place to return?

- _Well of course or did you forget so easily those days of work?_

It was a peaceful afternoon, the sunset rays came through the windows dying the scenery in the orange light, the only costumers were a couple of ghoul mothers drinking a cup of coffee while their children played in the terrace, it was a perfect place for hide and seek, lots of tall plants and some trees placed in the stone floor, the children's laugh filled the store.

While I cleaned the day's cups, the manager made coffee for all of the staff and after finishing our duties we sat in the tables and drank the bitter-sweet beverage, the workers of the coffee shop could all make a good coffee, but the managers was… special, it was strange but if I had to define it I would say it had soul. The manager sited beside me, and we started talking.

-Manager I can not express how grateful I am for what you've done for me, I still can't help but to wonder, why do you help me so much? It's my believe working for you, is not enough to repay what I own, after all you even pay me. Why do you do it?

-Do you know the meaning of this coffee shop's name?

-I'm not really sure.

-Well, is the Icelandic word for hope. Can you guess why?

-Because it's what outcasts like us need most?

-Well, yes but it's not the only thing. Look at those children, they understand perfectly well the world they live in, still they laugh, have fun, and they are not afraid of whatever comes next. Why do you think they're that way?

-Because they haven't seen enough horrible things to truly understand what happens in this world.

-No, many of them only have they're mothers left, some even saw how an investigator killed one of their parent's, but they still hope and have fun, because they have a place to return, a place to call home, someone to care for, a reason to keep living with all they got.

-So...what does that have to do with the shop?

-What I want to build is a place like that for all those who have lost so much the can no longer find a reason to struggle for they're lives, I want to make this place where every one can feel they have a place to return, where all of the customers can act like a family to each other, and lean to others in times of need, you help me to make such place possible, I believe it's more than enough.

I couldn't help a smile, when remembering that day, now it seem so far, just as if it had been but a pleasant dream, I did not believe it though, all was to perfect, like tailor made, if this days had taught me something was to be in an eternal disbelieve.

- _You have a place to return, go back to it and find,_ _it's yours to take._

-How do I even know Kurosaki told the truth? He could've been lying all along to make join some wired cult where all those monsters gather, why would I ever fit in there?

- _It saddens me how little trust you have for people, just why do you have to remain on guard all the time?_

-WHY WOULDN'T I?! All my life I trusted all along, and everyone rejects me! They mock me! Think less of me for my looks! Just why would I trust humans?! They ruined my life!

- _And why does that make you unable to trust a ghoul? They aren't human, and for the most part they have been rejected by humans as much as you, even more, after all even if no one cared about you, your safety was by far better than theirs. When a ghoul is born, his survival is uncertain, there are many ghouls who raise they're children, life is so harsh they abandon them normally or even eat them, even if their parent's take care of them, there's no guarantee they'll remain alive long enough for the young ones to be able to stand up on their own. So stop being all depress over nothing and look ahead! What are you waiting? You want someone to comfort you and say poor boy, oh! Poor boy how you've suffered, or something? Wake up, your no longer a child, be an adult and face what life has given you._

-Well, life is a bitch and has given me a pile of crap! Jus what am I supposed to look forward to?!

- _Were your parents a load of shit? Were the moments you felt at ease with the doom patrol just a lie? Were all the games you and Cyborg invented just a way to mask_ _everything_ _?_

-No they weren't!

- _Then what were they?_

-The best moments of my life, but they were all based in a lie!

- _I know, so what? It's the human way, they are a most volatile existence, for them contradicting_ _their_ _words with actions is a common practice, in one second_ _they betray their best friend for a pice of paper with monetary value, they are that way and so are you, even in contradicting feelings can coexist with in them._

-And what about ghouls you're telling me they're different?

- _I never said that, they are capable of the same things humans do, but they're also instinct driven so most of the time they show how they truly feel about one another, they don't have what you would call moral, so they just say what they think, no hard feelings._

-So you expect to convince me with that?

- _No, all I'm trying is to show you, humans you included tend to have many sides to them, and you must learn to coexist with all of it at once, you must accept everything you are, even if you are scared of it, even if you think is bad, you can't find all of the answers in on part of yourself, you tried to do that and look where you ended, all I wish is no matter what don't forget kindness,_ _and above all that you care at least a little about others, for not caring at all is the same as not knowing love_ _._

Once again left alone, nothing but my thoughts, the CCG men continued coming to my cell, as time went by my focus on them grew distant, no longer carrying for what they did to my, only sitting and thinking about all the things that were said to me. The torture still hurt lots, but I was able to holding it in by imagining what sort of torment I could make the pair of men undergo, I began to find a wired pleasure in the pain inflicted on me.


	9. Chapter 8: Broken III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul**

Time went by my hair grew long all the way to my shoulders, it had bleached and turned white, I had no way to tell how long I'd been there, not like it mattered, hatred had made a nest in my heart no longer thinking compassionately about my jailers, there was no place for such weak visions of life, it took me long to realize the truth, like humans, these jailers believed to be imparting justice, and making weapons to create peace, under that one flag everything was allowed.

My determination was now solid, once more in the night I went into a talk in my mind, this time all of my parts were present. I was in a chair, with several chains tied in my limbs and one pierced in my chest, my counterparts were sited as well, the first to speak was my dark self.

- _So your resolve has been made, what are we doing?_

-I'm going to unleash hell for the humans who made this world a complete wreck, that is my instinct.

The chain of my right arm shattered into a million pieces and my dark self smirked at me while he stood up.

- **Can you forgive, your so called friends?**

-Whatever they did is in the past, I really don't care, but I won't forget their betrayal, I won't give trust to those who don't deserve it.(she nodded and stood up, her reddish locks falling slightly with the motion, the chain in my left leg banished)

-You know what you need?

-I need to be strong and believe in everything I do even if the whole world is against me, I'll keep doing it because I chose to do so. (The man with glasses got up, my left arm now free)

- _Do you have regrets?_

-I don't, all they do is tie me to the past and I need to move forward, I've been hurt, so I won't let them do the same once again, but I'll live.

- _Try to be happy._

-I will.

The blue haired man got up smiling, and my right leg was freed. They all were now standing, I looked into their eyes, accepting every part of me, even if it was ugly, I wouldn't be restrained. They suddenly changed into different versions of me, as I stood there looking at my dopplergangers all of them shared my new formed mental image, white long yet spiky hair, tall and defined features, my facial features now sharp instead of the roundness I had when I joined the Titans, they all wore something different. But one of them was fiscally different, in the place of the blue haired man was beast boy.

-I thought you had died

-I didn't dude, I was simply too scared to come out there was no longer a meaning for my existence, you created me so that you could show, an always happy face to the outside, but after your heart got broken, there was not a single part of your soul that wanted happiness, but I came back to remind you how much you want to live, you shouldn't repress anything from now on, accept everything, be anything, like that you will find yourself, after all you are still lost, well, now I have to go live on I leave things to you.

-So this time you are going to die for real?

-Yes, you can not remain just foolishness and happiness, you must be all, and that I cannot be, don't let pranks die though. I'll be waiting on the other side.

The reflexions faded and in that moment I saw where I was: the house of mirrors; a fitting place to find yourself by not seeing what truly stands before you, just a reflecting surface. It was fun watching, but I still had work to do, the last of my unfinished business, when this thoughts came to me all mirrors shattered, and everything was darkness, but my ears picked growling noises.

Then my eyes got used to darkness and switched to night vision cat eyes, there it stood a big furry monster with sharp fangs, big arms and legs, small compared to the arms, it was at least twice as tall as me, the beast snarled at me and began attacking, so I turned into a falcon to get out of his reach, or at least I thought I did, but nothing happened so I simply fell at the floor in my human form, with rat pain caused by the chain buried in my chest.

Then for the first time I tried to take out my kagune, but it did not work I was too slow to dodge because of that the beastly Titan charged at me and sliced my midsection, my healing fixed that in a matter of seconds, but the monster kept charging at me, unable to use my powers I dogged his incoming attacks avoiding by inches, but the raging beast kept coming at me tenaciously.

It was at that moment when beast boy parting words hit me, so I wondered: What am I? The answer was somewhat obvious to me: I'm a ghoul, those who attack me must be punished those who stand in my way must be devoured, because I'm an instinctual beast. When the thought came to me something deep inside my was released it was a raw emotion, no it was an instinct, it was a kill or be killed situation so I chose, for the first time in my life I decided to erase this existence.

My bikaku aimed at his legs willing to cut, yet the cunning beast reacted instinctively with perfect timing and retracted it's legs, and attempted to bite my arm off, so dodged him and used his momentum to grab his arm and brake it, the monster jumped and landed gracefully on the floor, his arm was broken so he cut it off and the arm regrew at fast speed, he then charged at me again, seen this could take longer I waited his attack and just before he connected my bikaku threw him at the wall, and without wasting time my ukaku shot him repeatedly nailing him in the wall, then I took out my kokaku and prepared for the finishing blow, when I wondered: Why am I doing this? He is also a part of me, there is no meaning in fighting him. So I approached and decided to ask.

-Why do you attack me?

- _ **Because you reject me and restrain me, just like that chain attached to your chest,**_ _ **you deny yourself, your feelings, your instincts even your needs.**_

-That may have been the case, but I can no longer take such luxuries, I'll embrace everything, it is the only way.

- _ **Yet you have not done so,**_ _ **you never accepted it,**_ _ **you think you can control it because you have lost all fear, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **simply fooling yourself, for fear is**_ _ **born**_ _ **from**_ _ **instinct, survival**_ _ **instinct**_ _ **,**_ _ **you have also denied love, also born from reproduction needs, you are incomplete and I cannot accept such existence as master.**_

-Then I guess I will have to force you.

- _ **Do if you want, but that will just make me submissive, and it's the same as restraining me, your instinct and I believe that is not beneficial for either of us.**_

-So now what? There is no way I'm going to accept love once again or fear, for they doomed my life because of one single person. I still can't understand why after all she did to me, I can't hate her at all.

- _ **Because she is the best ma**_ _ **t**_ _ **ch for you.**_

-Like hell she is, all we do is fight, our interests are different, just how am I her best match?

- _ **To begin with, you were always faking your like so there were actually some matches, but I'm not talking about such useless matters as staying your whole life together, it's instinct what my field of expertise is all about,**_ _ **who cares about her feelings, all we need is to bread a strong**_ _ **er**_ _ **offspring, if that Adonis bastard hadn't interrupted me I would've done the deed that night, and spare you from your suffering.**_

-Like it would help if you had done that I would never be able to look her in the eye! Wait you said my suffering would have ended, you mean my love would end?

- _ **Of course once you leave offspring your purpose is fulfilled, as long as it's strong**_ _ **as a litter survives it won't bother you again.**_

-If the only requirement is strength why wasn't I attracted to Starfire at all?

- _ **Because you noticed how Robin acted around her since the beginning and you accepted to work under his command, so you locked that part of yourself out of respect, if I was let free at that time, I wouldn't give two shits about it and leave our offspring in both of them.**_

-So basically if I breed with someone strong the whole problem ends? So if I find myself some one like Terra it's fine right?

- _ **NO! Someone like her won't do it, to**_ _ **begin**_ _ **with you only were with her because she was similar to you, and she did not reject you like the rest, but in truth she didn't care because she feared the others rejection, if a little flirting got her where she wanted it was alright. I won't bow my head to you because of a little change of heart.**_

It was then when the beast got free, and attacked me my bikaku was aimed at him, yet he broke it with his bare claws, and went all the way to my kidneys and took them out, I kicked him in the stomach and put distance between us, I was afraid of the colossal obstacle in front of me, when he came at me all I did was to dodge, then my bikaku regrew and started my attack, my senses grew sharper with each second, my fear kept me aware of the situation, but I did not let it control me, still I was fighting a monster so it wasn't easy.

Then I started hearing the voices of the people of the past screaming: Monster! At me, and it was then when I noticed, I resented them for calling me that, so I was ashamed of my powers and appearance that made me such creature in their eyes, but they were right, I was and still am a monster, and as such I cannot be restrained by their logic and insult, I'm proud to be a monster.

I let the beast pierce me in the chest and whispered in its ear "Don't worry, you're not a monster, but I will be one so lend me your strength" The green mass of fur smiled as he faded and filled the hole in my chest the chain had left. Then I woke up to the real world, it was cold as always but my now under control senses picked up the sound of footsteps coming to my door, I started to laugh like a maniac, thinking in the hell I was about to unleash, I raised my white covered head to the door, I had so much hair only my eyes were visible because of the green glow they gave, when the door open I said:

-Irasshai, okyaku-san (Welcome, dear costumer)


	10. Chapter 9: The Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul.**

The day was by far normal, all of the Titans west were asleep despite being 10 o'clock, the aftermath of the party was visible, yet not much worries weighted the teens, although Raven and Cyborg were now 20 and 21 respectively. Raven was the first to wake, she had a really important day ahead, and she was not willing to mess up.

In the last four years Raven had developed an average cooking, that was eatable for his human companions, and an unspoken rule about it was present to the titans, she only cooked for them when she wanted to discuss something important, so this morning she made her best effort and prepared breakfast for all of their team, except Beastboy it was to hard for her to make something out of his fake meat repertoire and most of the time he got up after the others had finished breakfast and got at the matter at hand, so she didn't bother.

The rest of the titans got up almost simultaneously, it was not that hard Cyborg and Starfire always woke up around the same time, and since Robin started dating her, the days they shared bed with each other became more common, it was nearly routine now and Raven was well aware, so she had prepared herself based in the routine for the afterparties, so she had prepared everything, in time including the arrival of her boyfriend, all was going according to plan.

 **Star's POV**

The morning was most glorious, I woke up beside my beloved boyfriend with his strong-arm around my waist, his warm spreading to me like a thin blanket, what I felt at that moment was bliss, I had all the ones I cared about near me, all of them happy about the way things were, we were doing the growing up, but it did not look as difficult as the transformation of the tamaranians, we were a group who pled to stay together forever, my daily life had everything I ever hopped for. Little did I know it was the day all started falling apart.

Robin and I got up and went to the common room, in the way we found friend Cyborg and we exchanged greetings and started a normal conversation until we opened the door, Raven was sitting in the table waiting for us with breakfast already served, by her side was Aqualad they looked rather happy, but none of us noticed at that time, we were worried for the reason behind the breakfast before us, it had become something near to an ill omen for our friend to cook, only in the most serious of circumstances she would give us this sing and speak about the matter at hand while we all ate. So I threw myself at her asking.

-Friend Raven, what has happened that force you to take part in the making of the fast that breaks? Has your Father decided to make you in to a portal once again?

-No, Star…

-Or has friend Aqualad's home land in such a crisis he has come asking for the assistance? Or is your father targeting him?

-STAR, calm down nothing life threatening has happened so how about we seat and talk about it while we eat breakfast.

-Then has nothing of the importance made you do the breaking fast?

-What I want to tell you is important, but it's not a bad thing.

-If it is the important, shouldn't we wait for friend Beastboy?

-No Star that would take years so let's do it now and then we'll inform him.

-I understand.

Then Richard cut in and asked her. "What so important?"

-Well… the thing is… hmm… how do you say...hmm.

Then Aqualad said it.

-Raven is my girlfriend, and we've been dating secretly for three months already.

The silence took over the room, the breathing of all the present was audible to all of us, or at lest to me if earthlings could hear it or not remains a mystery to this day, it was uncomfortable and in my case it was both blissful and saddening to hear such declaration, it was most joyous to me hear my friend open up her feeling to another person, instead of being the secluded person every titan knew, yet it was most sorrowful to hear who did such did, for in my mind the only one worldly of receiving such joy was Beastboy.

He always concerned for her, the most of all of us and was always finding new ways to bring her out of her shell, and it was painfully obvious how much he loved her, and being the most forgiving of all the males I have known since my coming to earth, he never gave up after all of her insults, threats, violence, and humiliation she gave hm for trying to show her how human she truly is, just once he confronted her and it was because of all the chemicals and her inner demon going wild, if I had not been so angry at hi at that time, I would most likely have sided with him, I both regret saying the things I said to him that night and doubt if it was the right choice. And I also felt anger towards her for not waiting for him and from her choice of words I could guess she wanted us to tell him, most likely she thought it would be too troublesome to give him the news. To break the silence I acted accordingly to the character I use around my friends and took the pair o lovers in a bone crushing hug.

-Friends it is most glorious new to us, why did you keep the quiet all this time?

-Because I had to prove I'm not dangerous while feeling such strong emotions, but nothing has happened so far, so I recon with my father gone I can feel without having to fear blowing up the whole city by accident.

-Yo Raven, then why ya keep that eternal monotone voice, 'fraid you'll cast some curse upon us if you speak like a normal mortal. (Friend Cyborg moved his eyebrows teasingly and the answered he got was a slap of dark energy).

-Just because I'm not used to speaking normal you have to tease me, it doesn't really matter how I talk (said a blushing Raven in what Japanese would call a dere that is the tsun tone)

-But friend Raven why should you poses the control to have the friend that is a boy?

-Because I wouldn't forgive myself if I ended up hurting any of you guys.

-That it's kind of you, but you should not worry we are not that easily shaken.

Those words were a mere expression of what I hopped for, I did not want the happiness of one of my friends, or the grief of another take apart the team like the time I traveled into the future and found a broken group of people isolated in grief and regret, after coming back I swore to do whatever was at my hand to stop it from ever happening. So I a mad my resolve to help my friend and ease his possible heart-break.

-Then I will go see friend Beastboy so that he does the shinning and the raising so he too can congratulate the new titan couple!

I made brief eye contact with friend Cyborg and he nodded in understanding, I went to my friend's room and knocked at his door but there was no response, this was not surprising with how easily my friend overslept and how hard it was to do the waking up for him, so I kept knocking at his door for some minutes, since he did not answer I got worried and began to use more force in my knocks until the door fell under my strength.

I apologized for taking down his door, yet as I raised my head all I saw was Beastboy's room a little more empty than usual and no sing of my friend, until I saw a yellow circled shaped object in the top of his bunk bed and a pice of paper under it, a letter written in his oddly shaped letters stating his temporal leave and assuring his return, at that moment something deep within me told me I would never see his face again and that this was where our ways parted forever. Sadness took over me and I howled the way we do in my planet when we see one of our kind fall in battle.

 **? P.O.V**

Raven sat in the couch while Robin and Cyborg had a "little talk" with her boyfriend most likely telling him how bad things would go for him if he ever hurt what they called their sis, while she simply watched and drank her tea, with no prankster making his annoying presence all was at peace and harmony, until they heard the princes war cry and they all headed to the source of the sound expecting Slade or the Brain attacking them yet all they found was their companion laying on her knees with tears running down her eyes and a pice of paper in her hand wrinkled, when she noticed their presences she looked at them and muttered.

-He's...gone...he broke it…he broke it. How could he? We...promised...we...promised.

-What are you talking about Star? What did he break? (The bird-boy asked with his inquisitive tone)

-Fr...friend Beastboy. (She said between sobs)

-What makes you say so? Why are you sure he's gone?

The paper got handed to him, he read it several times before passing it to Cy who red it as well and scanned it quickly, the team grew silent while the note passed from hand to hand until they were all aware of the current situation. Robin broke the silence and in his most comforting tone while hugging his girl tightly he said.

-It's fine he's not gone forever, he just needs time like the time Cyborg went to help Titans east and stayed for a few days, he came back and was much better, we all need a bit of space to think and overcome what stands before us, he will be back I'm sure he's out there thinking in what pranks to make when he comes back. Ok?

-But what if he doesn't what if we split up before he comes back to us, like the time I went to the future?

-This time is different, we have grown since then, and he has not despaired as long as he remains on earth we can find him when we get to worried, if he takes to long, we'll track him down and bring him back home, it will be ok.

-Alright, then I will prepare the cake of sadness to ease this moment of grief.

-That's not necessary, beside we don't want to make the mood sour now hat Raven and Aqualad have informed us of their relationship.

-That is the true, I will go to do the clearing of the thoughts in my room for a while.

The team remained in the common room waiting for the information to sink, Robin narrowed his eyes a little and soon enough returned to his normal place to let space for him to give his normal lecture of how crime does not rest and headed to the training room, Cy on the other hand looked empty and simply excused himself and headed to repair his "baby", as for Raven she remained emotionless as always, her boyfriend noticed the disappointment in the rest of the Titans and the anger in some, to him his girl was a mystery she looked a little happy.

-Are you ok Rachel?

-Better than I've been in a long time, I have my friends, my boyfriend and no one to interrupt my meditation or my reading, I don't know why the others are like that, all we have lost is dead weight, all he ever did was to slow us down, in time they'll notice this is the best thing that has happened since Slade's dead.

-What! Then he doesn't mean anything to you?

-Of course he does, his like a bothersome little brother, but he must grow up since I'm tired of babysitting him.

In that day many things changed Beastboy gone, Raven with boyfriend and that very same day Terra came back with memories and powers looking for home

 **Sorry for the delay and the short chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10: Contract killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul**

In this word there exist many troubling situations, most people believe they solve themselves, those fools tend to end up badly, their naivety takes a high toll in their lives, nothing is free in this place, yet all can be bought if you know where to look for it, not really hard to find is in front of everyone's eyes, the difficulty lies in a nonexistent bandage around the eyes of the fools who still believe in the fairy tale known as humanity and justice, such obvious lies make us laugh.

We are the ones who abandoned such world going beyond the point of no return and embraced the darkness in us forsaking any chance of redemption, by doing so we found ourselves and became what we should have been to begin with in our eyes the rest of the world is blind, def, powerless just like a crippled newborn, in their arrogance the believe they can judge us unknown to them we are the fairest of them all and no matter how many of us are taken down we'll never disappear for we are the peak of human desire.

I like many belong in here, unlike the normal world the work you can get comes in all kinds yet in the end most of them include breaking some laws or doing things considered "inhuman" by the hypocrites of the world of light who never stop to think the words they utter, if they did they would collapse realizing how fake their world, rules, etiquette, and all the wordless things they care about yet above all how human the acts of murder, rape, torture, and others actually are for we are the only being who does such a thing willingly and not just out of need, they are but the definition of human.

If someone were to ask me what do I do for living I'd answer I solve problems for the useless people who can't or won't do it for themselves, my price is fair although little come knocking in my door I am more than well-known in this so-called underworld the respect I have I've earned it with handwork not once I have failed to complete a contract, and even if there was one the ones who could prove it are no longer reachable.

A new contract came to me it was an understatement to consider it well paid, the amount they offered was beyond my normal wages this must be quite the trouble, especially after considering who it came from: the government. This entity normally ignores our existence and never makes contact with us that can be proven, for us it's an ominous sing to have favors asked from them as well as a bless for the jobs are well paid, as well as the most difficult and offers one cannot refuse, failure may be the last thing you do, it's impossible to take them down without careful planing and lots of resources one must always have a back up plan for this situations, but it can't guarantee your survival.

My work was simple to take out the ringleader and it's generals to stop the fall of certain countries in the way of becoming a new political force that according to the intel threatened the survival of humanity itself. A rather amusing thought the government tends to fuss over nothing, similar statements were made with every alien that has come to this planet, and most of the time it posed no real threat.

Or so I tough until the contract was singed, they showed me full details of the data they had on the targets, yet that was irrelevant, what stroke me was the name of the organization which had now become my next job: Aogiri.

In this side of the world such name was more than well-known, a few years back they're name came to this side of the world for the rapid gaining of power the group got nearly over night, by slaughtering all of the opposition, which is by no means rare in this darkness, yet what seamed most conspicuous was the fact of taking over such wide area by a single power in such little time. For a group to take so much territory it normally took months if not years, and in the end the new power took less than they had originally planed, but this specific bunch did it in one week and ended up getting all of the properties of the original owners including overseas business and land.

Then one day they all showed up and gave us a warning, no it was more of a taunt. "Let us do business, for we both need such relation, just remember we don't like you guys but we won't set foot outside our boundaries once again, so if you set foot where we dwell, you'll come back in pieces so small only a DNA test would be able to proof they were human remains, we are Aogiri and we are ghouls".

The last word of that warning made things clear, yet above all it got the big bosses accept, we knew of ghouls, they are excellent workers, and very hard to kill, yet until that moment they had never made an organization and they were certainly fearsome as individuals, united meant a whole different level of troubles if you wanted to get rid of them.

From that they on all of the underworld swore to remain outside of they're boundaries, and if any member dared to enter, they did it as individuals and none would be going to save them, and in case they survived the little trip the community would hunt them down and offer the head of the trespasser to the envoys of the tree.

Now I was asked to break this rule by the government, to obey orders from anyone is one of the most irritating things in this world for me, under normal circumstances killing the fools who made me sing such contract before anyone got a wind of its existence, but my body was getting rusted and my boredom was at its peak not to mention all the nice toys the offered to me in order to get the job done, quinque I think they called it and RC gas or something along with my pay they were to be mine in case all ended well.

So I chose to accept in order to scape a life with no substance, for my nemesis the Titans were now unable stop me, for some reason they were now like a bunch of mismatched engines struggling against futility, no matter what I did they were powerless to stop me. In the beginning I thought they were now a grater challenge, without the green mutt halting their improvement, and my two former apprentices in their fighting force, and it certainly was like that on our firsts encounters, the thrill of fighting them was beyond anything I had imagined, yet it was but short-lived.

After a while their focus went to the search of the lost teammate, of course two years had passed with no contact, not to mention their quarrels increased at astonishing rate no longer able to remain a team but for the task of searching their lost friend, they left the watch post to Titans North, with the few number of cases they got it was far from hard to leave the north post to a hand full of members so that the rest could take over the T tower in jump city.

Still when they came back their old fighting spirit was now gone and the team on the verge of splitting and that was the last I tried to learn from them, so after taking the things I needed for my infiltration with a smirk in my face I parted to the eastern country what perils await me know I can not yet for sure it will be enjoyable, I wonder what kind of creature is the so-called Beelzebub recorded in the targets names.


	12. Chapter 11: Prelude of a storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Tokyo Ghoul**

Infiltration

Traveling to Japan armed was no longer a problem since the change in the government felt no threat by the guns humans invented, and so my normal arsenal was easily carried in, the problem I was face with none the less was how to carry weapons that did offer protection, for ghouls can smell anything that belongs to their kind such as kuinques from a hundred meters ratio if they are specialists in detecting things by sent, so I prepared a drone that would carry my provisions to a designed place an hour after my arrival.

With my target clear in mind I went looking for those who were against the new order for in every regime there are those who feel unsatisfied, and seek for a way to knock down those above them, to take away any form of power, such people come very handy in my line of work an thous I've learned to find them with a mere look and so I found a bunch of scoundrels that served my purpose and found out where the heads of the tree were at the moment.

In the end I found out the meeting place, a small lighthouse by the pier the henchmen surrounded it in their very best effort to let no one in, but for me they posed no threat, so in order to take them down in silence, sure I had some bullets for ghouls still they were to much scarce to waste on small fry so I took out the kuinque knives I had on me and using night as cover I approached them and sliced their throats before they could notice my presence.

At least that was the plan my opponents however proved to be more perceptive than I first gave them credit for jut before getting close enough for measuring the enemies numbers they started to move towards me so changing tactic I made them chase after me and when I considered distance would cover whatever fight we had I halted and spun to make contact with my first foe.

My kick hit nothing but air, and my opponent appeared quickly behind me displaying a wing like appendage getting ready to attack so I threw the knives in my left hand to the eyes of the pair in front of me while my right took the sword like kuine from my back and my leg connected with the one behind me.

Still this proved futile for his wing rained me with crystal like bullets hitting my right arm, still this gave me the opening needed for my sword to connect and easily slice his arm, then I clicked the handle and the blade turned into a shield like surface blocking his incoming projectiles , this however blinded my vision allowing one of the now active ghouls behind me to pierce my leg with it's bikaku so I swung my now shield at the ukaku ghoul and cut him in half, taking advantage of the momentum mi weapon sliced the head of the ghoul who charge in to my back, this gave me freedom since the bikaku melted away.

At this point of time however my uneasiness skied rocket for I was unable to locate my third pursuer, while my decisions fluctuated between running away and trying luck another time or tracking down the lowlife before he made contact with his comrades my wounds healed restoring my mobility, so I started running to scout the situation and maybe run, and at that very moment a spear like appendage came from below.

Now it was no surprise so I used my shield to stop the incoming attack, and tried to look for the attacker yet only another appendage sliced my left leg, quickly I took some knives and used them to slice the chest section but a third tentacle stood in my way, still his head was near so I put all my might in giving a real strong head butt, which managed to stun the monster, giving me time to take my leg and reattach it and transform my shield back to sword.

Slashing horizontally to chop his head of, but all I managed was to cut his nose for the tentacles were grasping the ground and he used them to propel backwards. Still he was within reach so I started throwing knives at his limbs, and slashed one again for him to avoid just like the last one yet in the midst of the exchange I pulled the hilt of my sword turning it into a whip like snake tail, the now extended weapon went through the middle of his thorax just in the sternum so all I did was to raise my sword to finish him slicing it's head.

As I stood silent and trying to catch my breath the feeling of adrenaline wearing off made me notice the damage taken not to mention fatigue I had not felt in a long time, the whole situation sent shivers down my spine, still a sense of fulfilment and happiness was more than present for this was what my desires had long craved for: the feeling of being alive. At that moment a shadow threw itself at me and tried to bite my head off, so I dogged and stomped the fallen body so hard it's head was partially crushed and when I looked at it I saw the face of my first attacker, next time the head I shall crush before thinking they're dead.

Taking a moment to take a breath I noticed it had stared raining but I paid no mind to it and carried on with my task now sure of my ability to crush my foe, yet there I was mistaken, I shotted a mic to the wall of the lighthouse and started listening to the conversation the heads of the tree held, not really all that interesting, just something about the dragon going to Europe, and the Lord of flies to America and somewhat spreading to the world for something they all seamed to know.

Then everything got calm so I started to plan who to take down first but as all plans it crumbled before reality.

 **Third person's POV**

With in the lighthouse there were five persons discussing their plans all dressed in dark clothes one of them had a long black raincoat black pants and military boots, he waited for all of the others to finish their talking in order to give a little of morale boost, still when this time came all he could say was an apology and something about hunting an eavesdropping rat and went to the rainy outside.

The aforementioned eavesdropper noticed this and started his retreat, yet his peruser paid no mind to this and crouched while his legs grew around ten times it's original size and gave an awesome leap that transported him just besides his prey, it's left pupil gave a reddish glow even in the complete darkness they were immersed in.

The mercenary froze and the ghoul took advantage of this to kick his midsection this action sent the one eyed superhuman several meters away from his scape route. The now breathless intruder struggled to get up since his ribs had cracked from the impact, sure his healing factor could take care of it but it still hurt, and gave him little time to take out his sword before his attacker could land another hit.

The lighthouse illuminated the ghoul's head revealing a mask with the shape of a wolf whose snout's had been skinned showing the bones and fangs mostly while the upper parts were those of a normal black wolf, the shape of the attacker now had an enormous snake tail and was now in midair ready to price the mercenary in the middle, still this didn't happened for the intruder was able to wield his sword and split the tail in half.

A rain of crystals came from the black and red wing hitting directly in the humans chest and immediately a fist too big for the body of the man he had seen before stroke him in the stomach making the intruder puke blood, it all seamed lost for the pray being at the mercy of such opponent who pinned him to the floor by staking his leg with the tail.

The man in an attempt to escape cut the tail with the sword and taking one of his pistols in the other hand started shooting continuously making his opponent back out, and giving him a chance to use his heavy rifle shooting his whole load empting the guns chamber. What was left was a corps with no arms and filled with holes in the midsection and the jaw nearly falling from the head, the human was now gasping for breath and approaching the now unmoving body in order to destroy the head he had won, or so it was supposed to be.

While he approached an insane laughter was produced from within the body's throat, the sound was distorted without the help of the mouth cavity but it was audible none the less, the arms regrew leaving the former ones in the ground untouched, in a matter of seconds the monster was standing and cracking it's neck jus as if checking how it worked his deep voice utter an "That all you got?" to witch the human answered "It would seam you outmatch me both in power and healing this is most likely the place where I'll rejoin earth, as a last courtesy, may I know the name of the man who killed me?"

"I no longer posses such a thing for I'm unsure of who am I, yet if you must know humans call me Beelzebub, and a long time I was given the name Logan witch you use I care not."

Just before approaching the man he swung the tail like appendage to the hand of the fallen mercenary breaking all of the hand's bones cussing a loud scream from the contracted killer as the demon lord got near, once near the man all the lord of flies did was to take the now broken limb and by kicking the body hard enough to take the whole arm apart from the boy however, the terminator took out a small ball and threw it at the monster, the gadget let out a blinding light and a horrible smell, before his stunned enemy he ran to his scape rout and managed to live another day


	13. Chapter 12: Memories of freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own… you guys know the rest**

The pair which had enslaved the monster for the past months now entered through the door and were pretty unsure of what to do after hearing the words that were just spoken, for no prisoner was able to give such sarcastic response to their presence and above all, no a single soul was able to stand all that torment to be able to feel happiness once again, still it's smile revealed and incommensurable happiness, filled with insanity and destructive wished, whether the last part was focused on them or to the beast itself they could not know.

They stood frozen before the pressure coming from the man whose spirit should have been broken, so taken in by its intensity, they didn't realize the moment when it got behind them and put handcuffs in their wrist tied to the chair it had just been sitting at. Starting to understand the spot they were at threats were the first expected reaction. The tallest spoke in an arrogant tone "You think you'll get away with this, we are within cochlea filled with investigators, one call from us and they'll all come swarming to get you, be a good dog and set us free and I'll promise you to get away with little punishment."

"That so? From the noises coming from outside I can tell your little friends are having fun just like you had planed to do with me, in midst of all the screaming. I wonder if the screams of two more pigs like you guy will be noticed at all?"

The small guy noticing how dire the situation he was in started pleading letting his fears show by the waver of his voice. "We can tell you a way to scape without being noticed, as long as we remain unharmed. Isn't that what you want?" the monster low laugh was the first response "You must be one of those who learn from other's experience, even after having tortured many of my kin, you still don't know how hard is to keep secrets when despair soaks your soul add your thoughts had been clouded by terror? Such a pitiful guy, I'll have to teach you from the beginning, for my quest is not for glory or justice, I simply want to make you regret your very existence, and show the world what means to be a monster."

With no sings of doubt or hesitation the former hero took a large knife and slowly approached his tormentors yet went past them only to take a rather large flask filled with a dark liquid and a small lighter, he was rather familiar with it from the times it had been used to lit his flesh all for the pleasure of the oldest investigator, who had the obsession of lighting his smokes with his flaming body parts, but today it was going to serve one last purpose.

"I believe you are familiar with the legend of the three wise monkeys, through my life and stay in this dungeon I've found you humans, apply its teachings in a very interesting and convenient way maybe it's just you investigators perhaps all humans do, I care little about it yet for now I shall give you a fitting appearance for such actions."

Getting close to the old one while griping the knife tightly and with swift one motion, he nailed it to the mans left eye and managed to get it out of its socket, cutting the nerves attached to it and did likewise with the right eye. The young one was exactly in front of his partner so he was able to see all of it with extreme detail.

"You see, well obviously now one of you is now unable but I'm sure you get my meaning, ever since coming to this prison it became quite clear the personnel here has quite a developed ability to pretend the acts they see every day are but the materialization of a divine justice, most pure and uncorrupted without noticing how much of an act of hypocrisy it is, in layman's terms you see no evil where there exists but evil, by your human terms that is."

He then turned towards the young investigator welding the knife making clear it was now his turn and the monster looked rather eager to get started so the scared human pleaded once again. "Wait, if you just take my uniform and go down the hall you'll find a tall black gate, that's the control room only one person guards it his name is Dave jus call him by that name and he'll let you pass, he's always so drunk he won't notice you are not me, just do that and you are free. So please spare me!"

The white-haired man using his overly developed sense of hearing and smell, it was easy to spot a lie, so he knew perfectly the man before him was telling the truth, he wasn't expecting to get such a juicy pice of information so easily, but then again that mattered not for his task was not just a mere matter of survival, all the suffering humans had inflicted upon him he was going to pay back several times fold, for that his individual strength was insufficient, he needed an army who hate the world just as much as him, and for now he was in the best place to find such fine bunch of scoundrels. So he continued his job of making suffer his torturers by taking the young ones eyes.

The came the ears, with quickness expected in a very experienced surgeon, the las word the mans heard were "Despite all of our screams of mercy you hear no evil" Then he poured the liquid from the flask and spilled it all over their bodies to then lit the liquid making the meat of these man burn for a while, then he took out the fire leaving the pair with grave burns, yet not enough to kill them.

"Well now you feel no evil either, with the stench of this room it could be said yo smell no evil, I wonder if that's even possible for humans, oh well for now I'll let you cool off your tongue I leave unharmed for you humans speak but evil." After an hour in which he slept as he had not done so in the eight months he had remained here, he stood up and observed his work one last time, before eating his first decent meal in quite some time, the pair now were in mist of screaming in an unintelligible words and phrases, after paying a little of attention he noticed they were without a doubt questioning the gods for how they ended like this, even while knowing the wouldn't be able to hear an answer, still they cursed the gods for their destiny.

Not wasting time he took the old man's leg and started munching at it, a revelation came at him for in all the time since becoming a ghoul he had forgotten food was something one could enjoy and even in some cases become addicted to, and started to lose himself in the feeding action the leg had disappeared in a matter of seconds leaving nothing all of it had been consumed, still he was far from satisfied his mouth started morphing in order to consume his meal, in a half an hour the old man had been consumed and not a trace remained to prove the man had once existed.

The organs were the best part each of them with a unique texture and taste, most wore on the bitter and salty side, but once mixed with a bit of other body parts it was more than enjoyable, it was like a good pice of lamb just cooked yet still in the bloody side, juicy and delicious were an understatement for the now fascinated shape shifter. Then came the boy, he had a lot less fat and not as much muscles as the old one, his meat was soft with a flavour much more delicate than the first human his brain was unexpectedly sweet and thanks to the consistency it remained jelly, yet it was unlike anything he had tested before.

Having finished his meal he wiped the blood from his mouth with the ragged clothes he had used to cover himself after the assault given by the inspectors in his stay, it was a miracle he had anything left to wear, as for the uniform the young one had offered him was on the floor and completely drenched in blood, so he observed it for a while and closed his eyes, concentrating in the mental image he had formed of the young inspector, when he opened them he was an exact copy of the investigator he had eaten clothes and identifications included.

As instructed he went down the hall and found the gate opening it slowly but with decision as if he had done it thousands of times, and greeted Dave who was not quite as drunk as he would had expected, still this served his purpose so he slowly got near him and stabbed a knife in the right hand successfully pining him to the table far from the controls, ending his transformation, he now was standing up to 1.96 with shoulder length messy white hair and wearing plain black clothes that looked leather like.

He wasted an hour getting how to use the control room and half an hour to devour him, and another half waiting for the other investigators to arrive. Taking an attack from above they were unable to defend before a serpent like tail sliced them just in half horizontally, like this none should scape still like all plans it didn't go as planed two investigators managed to get its hands on some kuinque and a third started running to give de alarm voice.

The beast however changed his legs to those of a giant grasshopper and passed between the armed men taking their heads in his hand and severing them from the rest of the body, dropping the heads while he ran to catch the fleeing man he arrived to the hallway, this was rather narrow but unexpectedly high so he used the grasshopper legs to impulse from wall to wall in zigzag catching his prey with ease and to stop it he pierced his chest just where the heart is and crushing the vital muscle, killing him instantly.

With the push of a few buttons he released every ghoul in the underground jail, and plugging a small mic to the speakers he went down to face his possible new companions to deliver his message. "Brothers we are now free of the shackles that bounded us to this prison! Our true freedom none the less is not out there, we have but the possibility to scape to a bigger cage the one humans made for us, if there are so many of them. Why must we stop ourselves from eating as much as we please? Why must we live in fear of getting caught? And above all if they win against us using their numbers. Why don't we do the same? Let us punish those humans the same way they did with us, in this place! Let us brand them with a mark so deep, they would shudder in fear from the mere mention of the word ghoul for the next three generations of humans and all of those to come!"

One of the ghouls who looked like someone in control of one of the big groups in the prison spoke up "And what makes you someone we should follow? You don't look all that tough. And what you say sounds like Aogiris crap I'm not following some weak prick just because an organization is behind him." Many other ghouls made voices of approval and looked ready to attack the self-proclaimed saviour.

In an instant he went down and broke with ease the bones of arms and thorax from the first to speak up, and then he started pulling the arms until they were severed, he pieced his chest around the middle and opened in two vertical halves the remaining of the body. "First of I belong to no organization if it proves itself as a benefit I may join latter, and any one who copses me dies, and I'll use his kakuhou as upgrade for my elite troops, any other questions?"

A small ghoul in mist of tears got near the former hero and with tears in the eyes said "I'll do whatever you ask just, take me out of this hell hole, even if it's standing against… hu..humans" His voice was trembling while saying humans so much it was obvious his will to fight against the was long gone. "You see this is the kind of fear we must cause in all humans, but you see I have no interest in broken toys" And after saying this the head of the ghoul fell to the ground to be squashed by his foot.

"There is none the less one requisite to join me, and that is to be strong, not something as boring as how many investigators you kill before getting cough, something more simple to have the guts to kill all our enemies even after being in this hell with no fear to death or humans."

The whole group of ghouls was starting to see him as a threat so many came running at him to attack, while a some following an old ghoul tried to flee. In a second he disappeared and then the sound of blood gushing out of several bodies made the attackers turn around to see all of the fleeing ghouls torn to pieces, and their prey above them for some moments they froze halting their breath. The individual in the pile of corpses went away and returned so quick only seconds had past, he was now carrying some corpses which he threw at them.

"You must be hungry, those are the investigators from the prison, feed on them I can't have my troops starving." They were stunned and pissed "I like you lot, you understand the power of numbers if you follow me I can promise two things. One you'll have as much food as you want and I'll give you as much power as your body can stand."

Then the sound of the dome been hit repeatedly brought them all back to fighting stances, whether enemy or possible ally the white-haired man did not care. The image faded to black and the lord of flies awoke from the slumber, his flight had reached its destination, to dream of the past was odd to him but then again it had been four years since he last set foot in the U.S.A, he couldn't help to feel a bit nostalgic.


End file.
